


i will always find you

by kuresoto



Series: demon fic collection bc the author doesn't know when to stop [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Dark!Rey tones, Demon AU, F/M, Fallen Angels, Lilith!Rey, Loss of Virginity, Lovers since another lifetime, Lucifer!Kylo, Size Difference, Size Kink, Soulmates, Stomach Bulge, They fuck like monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-05 07:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuresoto/pseuds/kuresoto
Summary: Rey considers her life pretty normal. Some might not, what with working as a bartender until four in the morning, but she's content with it. Going home at the crack of dawn never bothered her. In fact, she found it very calming. Making drinks? Keeps her hands busy. Customers? Never had a problem and her easiest customer has to be the man who seems to always show up on her shifts. His order is simple and he doesn't bother her. Her co-workers finds him strange, but who was she to judge?It's not like she knows him.Demon AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilithsaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithsaur/gifts).



> This was meant to be an 8k one-shot but it's currently at 17k and I want to kms. ANYWAYS, based on lilithsaur's demon AU, which I love to the ends of the world ♥ I hope you enjoy this! I don't usually write in present tense so I hope this doesn't read as awkward :/ ~~i have nfi why i thought present tense was a good idea~~
> 
> sdghsldgjsd I went a bit crazy with tropes but idk if it'll come through....strangers to lovers/lovers from another lifetime/soulmates/it felt a bit like dark!rey and smuggler ben at one point (TO ME AT LEAST)/I D K IM SORRY
> 
> Hopefully I get my shit together and find and link every one of lilith's art that scenes are based on in the future chapters :3

“He’s here again,” her coworker whispers with urgency, barely audible over the loud music reverberating off the walls.

Rey looks around and finds him immediately. He’s not hard to spot, the hooded leather jacket he always wears makes him stick out like a sore thumb. It’s far too hot for that sort of attire inside the busy club; he should be sweating or the very least, shifting from discomfort, but he’s merely chilling at the end of the bar, his hulking body hunched over his drink and sitting on one of the rare stools at the bar. Rey’s lost count of how many times he’s appeared at the bar, always keeping to himself even when it got busy like it did now. It’s Saturday night, the busiest and rowdiest of nights. People usually jostle each other to get a drink, but no one seems to go anywhere near the man. It’s like there’s a barrier around him, protecting him from any drunken fools.

Or, protecting them from him.

Rey scoffs at the idea, but she can’t help but admit that there is a sinister presence about him. If she could see it, then maybe people around him had the common sense to leave him alone.

She’s unable to pinpoint when he started frequenting the bar she works at, only that it's been months since he first appeared. He never says anything, always ordering the same drink throughout the night, from when the club opens, up until closing. She doesn’t know anything about him, but his coworkers have mentioned in passing that he only shows up when she’s working. A part of her worries that she has gotten herself a stalker, and she throws furtive glances over her shoulder when she goes home after work, but there’s never been a problem. The streets are always empty, as it should be at four in the morning.

She figures he’s harmless, a mere loner wanting nothing more than to escape for a few hours from whatever problems he faces day to day. Who was she to judge how someone spends their free time?

***

It’s a dead Wednesday night when Rey goes ‘fuck it’ and decides to actually find out more about the man. Like always, he sits at the end of the bar, the ice in his drink long since melted, leaving nothing more than bland diluted alcohol behind. He has the good habit of ordering a new drink every few hours, but it’s Rey who approaches him before he can even flag her down. He _only_ orders from her, and doesn’t acknowledge any of the other staff, which they are more than okay with.

She places a clean glass on top of a fresh coaster in front of him and fills it with deep amber liquid. “So, you’re not from around here, are you?” she asks.

He picks up the glass with a tilt of his head and takes a sip. “What gave that away?”

His voice is a deep baritone and unique in that she can’t imagine his voice being any other way. She can hear a slight smile in his words as well. This is the first time she can have a look, a proper look at him, and put a proper face to the man who seems to be attached to her. He’s wearing a dark hoodie with the hood covering his hair, shrouding his face in shadows so that she can only see his full lips and prominent nose. His eyes are dark and piercing, but soften for her.

As she busies herself by cleaning a random glass, she gives a shrug before replying. “I had a hunch. You here on business or something?”

“You could say that.”

“Oh?” Rey wants to ask more, but it’s not her place. She doesn’t even know the guy’s name, but he continues, much to her pleasure.

“I’ve lost something very important to me, you see. I’ve been looking for it for a long time, and my findings have lead me here.” He rests his forearms on the counter and flashes her a smile, showing her the whites of his teeth. “This bar is very charming.”

“How long do you plan on staying?”

“As long as it takes.” There’s a slight warning to his words, but it's not directed at Rey. He’s a mysterious man, she concludes as she moves away from him to serve another customer. She glances in his direction as she prepares the customer’s order and by all appearances, he’s hunched over his drink once again, head down and to himself, but she feels his eyes on her throughout the night.

Like every night.

***

The four am chill makes Rey pull her jacket closer to herself, cursing at her forgetfulness for leaving her scarf at home. Music is playing in her left ear with her right earbud dangling at the front of her jacket. She’s more comfortable than most people about walking alone at the crack of dawn, but she's not stupid. Her hold on her keys tighten in her pocket, hyping herself up in case anyone crept up on her.

She must have a sixth sense because she turns around suddenly and sees a tall, lanky man following not far behind. Her leisurely walk turns into a brisk stride, head forward with the occasional hurried look behind her to see if she's still being followed. The man’s pace doesn’t hasten and Rey relaxes slightly, until she runs into something. Or rather, someone.

“Where is he?” The new person has her shoulders in a painful hold, squeezing until Rey is deathly still. She’s able to get a good look at her assailant and almost cries in horror at what she sees. His eyes are red and his face is twisted into something disgusting and animalistic. She tries to move away from him, but he holds her firmly in place. She can even feel the sharp edges of his clawlike nails pierce through the layers of her clothing. “Where is Lucifer?”

The name startles Rey. Lucifer? As in a demon? Like _Satan_? “I don't know what you're talking about!”

The snarl the man’s mouth morphs into terrifies her. “LIES! We know you've spoken to him! What are you to him?”

“Please! I don't know what you're talking about!!”

“I guess we'll have to do this the hard way.” The man’s mouth opens wide and his jaw unhinges, exposing rows and rows of small jagged incisors lining his gums.

“NO!”

***

Rey jolts awake, heart racing at unbelievable speeds that she's surprised she isn't drenched with sweat. Or maybe she is, she laments as she palms her damp clothes. There is a metallic stench and it makes her gag. Before she can look around, her eyes land on her hands, and then on her clothes.

Red. There’s red everywhere; on her clothes from the night before, on her hands, and after a few moments of realisation, down her neck and clavicle. She runs her tongue along her teeth and the unmistakable coppery taste of blood is there. She rushes to the bathroom and almost screams at her disheveled appearance. It’s like she feasted on something in an animalistic manner, but she has no memory of it. Nothing.

She rips her clothes off, tearing it off her body without a care in the world, and jumps into the shower. The scalding hot water is a nice distraction from the notion of her actually killing someone, much less _eating them_ , but it doesn't stop the tears or the involuntary sobs. Did she kill someone? Who? There was a man, maybe two, last night, with lots of teeth and a putrid smell she cannot forget. His breath. She doesn't know what is more frightening: the men from last night or that she can’t remember anything after being accosted by them.  

Two rounds of shampoo and three rounds of body wash later, her skin is scrubbed raw with a flowery scent, but she can still smell the man’s breath on her face. She ducks her head until the stream of water and cries until she's nothing but a sniffling mess. She knows the water is clear, but through the curtain of hair over her face, all she can see is red.

The stench comes back again and she grabs her face wash, lathering it over her cheeks and nose in hopes to block out the smell.

“ _Where is he?_ ”

Who did they want?

The foam washes from her face and down the drain as she grabs onto her hair and yanks it at the roots. Who? Who, who, who?

_Lucifer_

Rey almost slips against the tiles when the voice she is confident from last night echoes in her mind. Lucifer? Who the fuck is Lucifer? What the fuck is a Lucifer? “It’s not real,” she mutters as she wrings her hair. “None of this makes sense. This isn’t real.”

When she gets out of the shower, the clothes are no longer on the floor. They’re gone, just like her memory of what happened last night. She eyes the floor warily, but any evidence of blood is nowhere to be seen.

Huh, maybe it _was_ a fevered dream after all…

***

The name Lucifer still echoes in her mind throughout the day. At work, she doodles the name on a napkin, not realising she’s done it until the familiar hooded man slides in the seat in front of her.

“Lucifer?” he asks with his smooth voice.

Rey swipes the napkin from the bench and hides it before he can question it further. “It’s nothing.”

“You seem stressed.”

She puts on a brave face and a fake smile. “It’s nothing,” she repeats. “The usual?”

“Yes, please.”

“So, how’s your search coming along?”

He merely rotates the proffered glass and ice cubes clink against each other as he swirls the liquid around. “As expected.”

The conversation feels like it’s over with an awkward tension falling between them. “Okay,” she says, pursing her lips before moving to help her coworker.

***

Her eyes refocus and she gasps for air when her mind finally catches up with her body. Sputtering, she tries to regain all her senses and memory when she slips in her shower and falls on her backside. The new pain does nothing to help the endless questions that plague her mind. Like before, she has blacked out with no recognition of how she got there. She recognises the the shower; it's her bathroom so she must be at home. She immediately looks at her naked self and sighs in relief when it’s devoid of any blood. There’s also no bloodied clothes on the floor, not that there would be since they disappeared last time as well.

She watches herself lather body wash over herself, as if she’s just a guest and someone else is in control of her body. But she knows that’s absurd when she stops her arm from scrubbing her body. She has complete control over herself.

As she dries her hair, the towel brushes against something on the back of her neck and there’s a prickling sensation. It doesn’t hurt and it’s gone before she can ponder about it any more. She shrugs it off and goes about her day, none the wiser.

***

When she gets to work, she sees the hooded man already there, but his hands are by his sides and there’s no drink before him. Oh, right. She hasn’t started work yet so there’s no one to serve him. Rey rolls her eyes and scoffs, what an entitled patron.

As she nears him, something flashes before her eyes.

It’s him, the man from the bar. His hood is over his head like always, but he’s actually smiling at her. Well, she assumes it’s her, who else could it be? Her point of view blurs, moving to her coworker and then back to the man, but that’s not what catches her attention. Her co-worker, Jessika, only works once a week, and yesterday was her weekly shift. Rey stops in her tracks, only a few feet away from the man, and stares at him hard. Did he drug her? Is that why she can’t remember last night?

She’s furious at the possibility that _he_ , the one she has showed nothing but kindness to his abnormal ways, has taken advantage of her. Her blood boils and she wants to rip that man apart. An unfamiliar taste of blood fills her mouth and it’s like something has possessed her. She’s never been this outraged in her life.

_A decrepit man with a sallow face glares down at her and sneers. It’s hot all around her and there’s a clanking by her side. Chains. Fury cannot even describe how she feels._

_“It’s for the best.”_

She stumbles backwards and her shoes squeak, making the man at the bar turn around. He looks startled by her presence, and tries to move towards her, as if to help her, but she runs back through the entrance she just came through. She runs for a block or two, she isn’t sure, but when she stops, she’s out of breath and shaking. She pulls her phone from her bag and dials a number, foot tapping impatiently as she waits for Jessika to answer.

“Rey?”

“Jessika! I know this is going to sound strange, but I need to know: did anything weird happen last night? With me or at the bar?”

There a long pause before Jessika answers again. “Well, you were talking to that hooded guy a lot. You know the one I mean?”

“I was?” Strange, she thought that there was nothing more than their initial conversation. She swallows the saliva that’s pooled at the back of her throat and asks shakily, “Did I leave with him?”

Jessika laughs on the other line and Rey almost screams at her to take this seriously. “No way! Besides, you went home early last night.”

“I did? How come?”

“You felt sick,” Jessika says slowly. “Boss let you go home early since it wasn’t even that busy. By the way, you feeling better? Rey?”

Rey’s quivering by the time Jessika says her name for a second time. Her stomach sinks as worst case scenarios run through her mind, and all Rey can do is ask Jessika one simple question. “Did the man leave around the same time I left? Did he follow me?” she stuttered.

“No, Rey, he didn’t. If he did, I would have left with you, but no. I paid for a cab to take you home and the man remained at the bar until we closed, like normal.”

“Except I wasn’t there.”

There’s a light laugh from her colleague, but Rey can’t find anything amusing. “He didn’t order anymore drinks after you left. He just sat there with his watered down drink, brooding until we kicked him out.”

She feels reassured to some extent that the man didn’t stalk her home or do something worse. She chalks it up to paranoia from her blackouts and meekly returns to work, now late for her shift. There’s a deep seeded guilt within her when she sees the man. He looks at her slightly worried, but she turns away before he can catch her eye. She doesn't know what it is. Shame? For what? For thinking that this man who has been frequenting her work place for months, only on her shifts, would stalk her home and do something heinous? No, it's completely understandable to come to that conclusion, or so she keeps telling herself.

She stays at the back and does the inventory, even though it was just done a few days ago. When she's done with that, she moves onto stocking the shelves, knowing that it would make her stocktake notes redundant. She can't bring herself to care, as long as she doesn't have to face him.

The after work peak hour rush comes in and forces her to the front of the bar. Even though she’s busy with customers, she notices that the hooded man is still without a drink. She's surprised her boss hasn't kicked him out yet, but she guesses that everyone knows that the hooded man only orders from her.

It's not until after dinner time that Rey finds the courage to approach him. She comes with a ready made drink and slides it silently towards him. He takes it without a word and sips it daintily, as if he hadn't been waiting for hours.

“You're angry with me,” he states suddenly.

“What? No.” Rey sighs. “Why would I be? I barely know you.”

“It was the way you looked at me when you came to work. And how you’ve avoided me until now.”

Rey laughs nervously. “I had to do stocktake at the back,” she provides, hoping it's enough.

The man leans forward and Rey rears back slightly. “If you want me to leave, I will and you'll never have to see me again.”

He's serious, and it's weird because Rey doesn't know him. It's not like he's some stubborn ex. He's just a customer, nothing more. “It's not you,” Rey tells him finally. “There's just some weird stuff happening and I must have mistook you for someone else.”

He doesn't say anything and keeps on staring at her. She should feel unnerved by his persistent stares, but she doesn't feel threatened. There's a sense of comfort she can't explain about him, and it’s not like she can just tell him that. She doesn't even know his name.

Suddenly, he throws his drink back and licks his lips, savouring the bitter taste before moving off his stool. “I should go.”

“What, why?” Rey asks, obviously startled by his actions.

“It might be for the best if I don't come for a while. My presence might be stressing you.”

Rey scoffs and rolls her eyes at his dramatics. “Like I said, it's not you. I'm flattered that you think you visiting this bar every night might impact me that much, but believe me, you have absolutely nothing to do with...whatever is happening.”

“It's okay, it's fine. Really. I should go see the city nightlife anyways, instead of being here all the time.” He fishes out a few bills and pays for his drinks, with a heavy tip, Rey notices. He throws a small smile before weaving through the incoming traffic of people and disappears from sight.

If the guilt of assuming the worst of him was bad, it only festers when Rey loses sight of him. Needing something to do with her hands, she grabs a full bin bag and hoists it outside into the back alley. She's hauling it over the communal bin when she hears a hiss then a grunt.

Her eyes widen, immediately recognising both figures at the end of the alleyway where the side street meets the main road. It's the hooded man and a tall, lanky person; the same tall, lanky man she saw the night her blackouts started. The hooded man is on the ground with the tall man hovering overhead, angrily whispering words that Rey cannot make out.

It's not until she sees the tall man grabs the hooded man by the scruff of his neck does Rey yell out. “Hey! What's happening there?” Her shouts make the tall man drop the hooded man instantly, muttering something obscure before walking away, like he hadn't tried to beat someone up. Rey rushes over to her patron and helps him to his feet. “You okay?”

There's a nasty gnash across his brow and his lip is cracked. He sends a weak smile at her appearance. “Y-Yeah, I am.”

“Come on. Let's get you back inside so I can get something for you head.”

“Oh no, that's not necessary,” the man tries, but it's futile. Rey is already dragging him back into the staff entrance and into the back room. She disappears for a moment to get ice and bandages, leaving the man feeling very awkward in the foreign environment.

Rey comes back after a few moments and kneels close to him with a damp towel in hand. “This might hurt a bit.”

The cool cloth presses against his split lip and he doesn't flinch. “It's fine,” he whispers, watching her closely as she mops the corner of his mouth.

“Did you know that guy?” she asks, still focusing on his bleeding lip.

“You could say that.”

Rey flicks her eyes upwards, noting the frown etched on his face. “Do you need me to call you a cab home?”

“No, it should be okay.” He’s looking at her, his eyes darting between her eyes and lips, up and down then just past her head, as if he’s scared she will take offense to his interest.

She keeps her head forward and concentrates on cleaning his face. “I’ve never properly introduced myself, but I’m Rey.”

“Kylo,” he breathes through his barely parted lips.

“Kylo,” she repeats with a smile. “Suits you.”

He guffaws. “It’s a peculiar name. Are you saying I’m peculiar?”

“Well, you are. You said you were going to see the city nightlife, as if you hadn’t already. You spend every night in this bar, but I know you only show up the nights I’m on,” she accuses, but there’s no heat to her voice, only mirth. “So, Kylo, what do you want with me?”

Despite having no venom in her voice, she’s put him on the spot. He grows awkward from her interrogation, shifting uncomfortably under her stare. “Nothing.” Rey continues with her staring, now with a crooked brow. “You just remind me of someone.”

“Oh? Who?”

“My wife.”

That makes Rey back away. She has no interest in becoming a homewrecker. She puts a significant distance between them, but Kylo stands up and follows her. “Get away from me. I don’t want to be part of whatever sick scheme you’re playing,” she says sharply. Her temper flares and the familiar rage for him comes back.

“She’s dead.”

His confession makes Rey freeze. She stares at him and the realisation that he likens her to his _dead wife_ disgusts her. “Like that's any better? You know what? Maybe you should leave. In fact, I don't think you should come back.” She crosses her arms and looks pointedly at the door. She refuses to acknowledge the sorrow and dejection painted across Kylo’s face as he follows her instruction without complaint and slinks through the door she had just helped him through.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so, so much for the overwhelming response! I think this is the fic with the fastest positive response I've ever gotten? I'm quite overwhelmed and highkey scared I'll disappoint, but I'll leave that up to you guys :')
> 
> Thank you to t0bemadeofglass for beta-ing the rest of the fic! Your comments and help mean the world to me <3

As per request, he doesn’t show up at the bar the next night. Or the next. Or the next. Her coworkers make passing comments about his absence and Rey ignores them dutifully.

-

_“It’s for the best. We can’t have you distracting him. We can’t have him being **weak**.”_

Rey starts awake and this time, she is drenched in sweat. She pushes herself upright and holds her head in her hands. The voice from her dream - no, nightmare, she corrects - shakes her to the core. She tries to shake the residue the nightmare leaves, but it sticks to her like poison. It causes her to stagger from her bed, slam her knees against the floor and double over in a pain. Even behind her closed eyes, she can still see the two black orbs that held her.

She remembers parts of the nightmare, more specifically, what she was wearing. It was definitely one of the more promiscuous things she’s ever seen: a sheer black skirt that sat low at her hips, and a top that exposed her stomach and barely covered anything. There was a tattoo just under her ribs, she remembers clearly, composed of nonsensical lines and shapes. It almost looked demonic?

Her airways suddenly constricts and she’s gasping against floor. She can’t go anywhere but down, so she does, cheek pressed against the soft carpet of her bedroom. She passes out, alone, in her apartment, and it feels worse than death.

-

She’s standing in the same red hot place, except the decrepit, black eyed man is not there, and she isn’t bound by chains. Instead, she stands tall and proud and feels nothing but power radiate through her veins. Something brushes up against her leg, a set of hands, lovingly caressing her calves up to her thighs. She looks down and her mind short circuits at the hooded man at her feet, looking up at her with all the adoration in the world. The only problem is that it’s _not_ the hooded man, or at least, not the way she remembers. He looks different now - there's a pair of horns sticking out of his dark locks, pointed ears, and a gnarly scar running across his face and down his right shoulder and arm. He’s bare chested, and Rey’s cheeks burn in recognition. The scar looks old and it should mar his features, but it only brings more character. It’s definitely the hooded man; she can see his face properly now, and his lips and nose are definitely of the same.

“Rey,” he breathes, dropping a fleeting kiss atop her knee. “My everything.” He exposes a set of fangs.

“Kylo,” she responds, only it’s not her. It’s whoever _she_ is. Kylo nuzzles his nose into the flesh of her thighs and she lets out a soft laugh as she pets the top of his head. “Be careful of Snoke. I don’t trust him,” she says lightly.

“Snoke? He’s nothing but a subpar demon, if you can even call him that. There’s nothing to worry about, love.”

Rey frowns and pushes him away. “There’s something about him that doesn’t feel right. Just keep an eye on him. I wouldn’t be surprised if he tries to take you out. Literally.”

Kylo laughs deeply, making Rey scoff and turn away at his flippant attitude. “Him? Take me down? Have you been flying too close to heaven’s gates?” He approaches from behind and runs his large hands over her shoulders, dropping soft kisses on the back of her neck. She purrs when his nails rake against her smooth skin. “Nothing will separate us, much less _him_. If he somehow does what you think he will, I will always find you. I won’t stop until I have you in my arms again. I will rip Snoke limb from limb if he even _dares_ to come between us.” He buries his nose into her hair and inhales deeply. “I will chase you to the ends of the earth, until the very last sun blinks from existence and I am no more. I will burn down worlds, and destroy dimensions, if it means I can have you back. I don’t care if my mind and soul are torn to shreds, as long as I can be with you. Even for a moment, but a moment can be an eternity for us.” He drops his voice to a very low murmur, but Rey can hear him clear as day. “I would break time and space if need be. The Angels can strike me down but it would be too late, because everything and everyone would have crumbled away into nothingness, into oblivion, leaving just you and me. Together, for eternity.”

“Ever so dramatic,” she tuts before tilting her head up to look at him. “Be careful of who knows how far you would go to get me back. Love can make men do crazy things.”

He growls and his fangs grow larger. “It is a good thing that I am no man.”

-

She doesn’t wake up with a start, but rather as if she’s coming out of a deep sleep. She feels well rested, despite finding herself drooling on the floor. The sheets have somehow fallen from her bed and are draped over her. It’s odd, but she can’t bring herself to question it further.

Eventually, she staggers to her bathroom, and for a split second, she swears her reflection is different. She rubs her eyes and checks the mirror again, but the woman with a three bun hairstyle and two horns, very much like Kylo’s from her dream, is gone. Rey’s typical face looks back at her, nothing like the playful smirk or half-hooded eyes the woman had.

She gnaws on her lip and tilts her head to the side before lifting her hair up.

-

“Rey! Wow!” Jessika is shocked and Rey can’t blame her; her hairstyle is beyond conventional. Rey catches her reflection on the side of a glass and admits it looks cute.

“Yeah, I felt like something different,” she says, wiping down the counter.

“If I didn’t know better, I would have assumed that you started seeing someone.”

Rey scoffs at Jessika’s offhand comment and goes to the back to fill the shelves. It’s not until a few moments later that she realises how long she’s been alone. Orphaned at a young age, she had no one in her life. She was bounced around in the system, shuffling between foster families until her eighteenth birthday rolled around and she could finally be free. But even then, she kept to herself, no roommates, and no partners either. She never dated anyone. Thinking now, she didn’t find anyone remotely attractive enough to turn her head.

Until now.

The hot flush that spreads from her neck and up her cheeks only makes her heart beat faster. No, no, no! This was the worst time and place to register the possibility of a crush. On him, no less.

As if summoned, Kylo appears across the room by the entrance for the first time in weeks. He’s cautious, moving slowly towards the bar. He takes a seat at the opposite end of the bar, the furthest away from her, and flags down Jessika. Jessika shoots Rey a look and reluctantly goes to serve Kylo.

A different heat creeps up her face now, followed by indignation. She turns around and moseys along the bar, pretending to check spirit levels and tries to look nonchalant. It looks like she's overly interested in the elaborate design of the Chambord bottle, but she couldn't give two shits about the raspberry liqueur.

Jessika places his usual drink in front of Kylo and tries to get away from him when he asks, “How long has Rey had her hair like that?”

“Yeah, I’m not doing this. Ask her yourself.”

Rey lets out a yelp when her collar is yanked back and she’s spun around before she could even react to Jessika’s words. “Kylo,” she stutters, ears heating up as a mere slither of space separates them.

A similar shock is apparent on Kylo’s face. “Rey.” He slams his drink back in one hit and starts to leave the bar.

Rey grabs him by the arm and growls. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m sorry. I’ve overstepped myself again.” Kylo tries to pull away, scared of what she'll do, but Rey is having none of it.

“Jessika, I’m taking my break.” Without waiting for an answer, Rey drags Kylo around to one of the store rooms. She shoves Kylo inside and locks the door behind her, arms crossed over her chest as she stares down the usually intimidating man. “What are you going here,” she asks again.

Kylo sighs and pulls his hood from his head. It’s the first time she can see his whole face in clear lighting, not shrouded by shadows or the night. He’s looking at her with soft eyes, just like he did in her dream. The likeness is bizarre, but there’s no way he is a demon or anything the sort. Maybe being a permanent night dweller was finally making her imagination run wild.

“Your hair's nice,” he offers. “You look good like that.”

“Thanks, I guess?” She tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “But seriously, why are you here?”

He shrugs noncommittally. “I don’t know. It just felt like a good day to come back.”

“That’s it?”

“I was hoping you would have calmed down by now,” he says, only to raise a brow at her stance. “Apparently not.”

“What? So, after not coming here for a month, you decide to just show up out of the blue and expect things to be okay?” Rey laughs in disbelief.

“Why do you care so much?” he snaps. “You could have ignored me the moment I walked in! I didn’t even order from you and tried to stay out of your way.”

“Asking about me isn’t really staying out of my way,” she seethes. “It just makes you creepier.”

“You’re the one who tried to eavesdrop on me. You’re not very good at pretending not to notice me. You never were.”

His words are like a slap to the face. “What did you say?” she asks, voice deathly low. “Don’t confuse me for your dead wife, Kylo. I’m not her.”

There. It’s there again, the sadness in his eyes. “Why is your hair like that then?” he whispers.

Her hands fly to her buns. “What? I’m not allowed to try new hairstyles?”

“No, it’s not that.” He chuckles, but his laugh is hollow. “Don’t worry about it. You can do whatever you want. You’re Rey after all.” He pushes past her and leaves her alone in the store room.

She stands there for a long time, glaring at the space he once occupied. She isn’t sure what to think of their conversation, or of Kylo. She’s angry, but it feels deeper than that. And there’s something else, but she doesn’t dare prod the unknown emotion.

-

It’s four am and she’s still agitated from her earlier encounter with Kylo. Her walks home were meant to be relaxing, but instead she’s muttering to herself, hands fidgeting in her jacket pockets, and imagining herself sock the annoying man. “Fucking Kylo,” she mumbles as she kicks a stray can.

The can clatters down the cobblestone street, only for the piercing noise to abruptly stop. Rey stops in her tracks when she follows the can’s trajectory and sees a tall, lanky man come towards her. Dejavu much, she thinks warily. It’s a one way street and her apartment is just around the corner, so she has no choice but to pass him. She keeps her head down and quickly walks toward him, making sure to stay on the far right side to give the man a wide berth. She’s probably a few steps away from him when she hears a growl originating from him.

“Lilith.”

Rey rips her eyes from the ground and stares wide-eyed at the man. “What?” she manages to croak.

“Oh, Lilith, how the great have fallen. But alas, it looks like you’re back. That’s good,” he says gleefully as he hops between cobblestones. “That’s good. If you’re here then Lucifer is close. Let’s make you scream and make him sweat a bit, shall we?”

All of the sudden he’s in her face and grabs her arms. His face is the same as the other man’s: twisted with red eyes. She feels his claws digging into her skin, but she isn’t scared. She's surprisingly calm, nothing like how she was with the previous man.

“Lilith. Lucifer. I’m tired of all this bullshit,” she whispers and it’s all she can get out before a rage takes over. She slips her arms from his hold, not registering the pain as his claws rip her flesh and leave bright red angry marks behind. She kicks the man in the chest and he goes flying, smacking against a wall with a resounding thud.

However, it doesn’t deter him and only infuriates him further. “Where is he?” he roars, charging at her with fangs appearing amongst his teeth.

“Nowhere you can find him,” she hisses before grabbing her assailant and sinking her teeth into his neck. Whether it’s strength from adrenaline or something else, she rips a chunk of flesh from his neck and his body goes limp. Blood dribbles from his wound and she dumps him on the ground with a sound of disgust. What has happened feels insane, she can scarcely believe what she’s done, but it all feels so _right_. She should be shaking in her shoes and running for her life, but instead, she holds  herself tall with confidence.

She's spitting the remaining blood, unable to rid the metallic taste, when she catches another shadow from the corner of her eye. It’s another man of the same gait and appearance. “Sorry about your little friend,” she says unapologetically. “It would be a shame for you to end up like him.” She doesn’t care, she’s already moving towards him, fingers slightly tense as if she has claws herself.

The man doesn’t do anything, suddenly falling face first towards the floor without so much as a peep. Stopping, Rey’s eyes narrow when another person is revealed, only this time, she knows who it is. “Kylo? What are you doing here?” she hisses, barely believing her eyes. This _must_ be a dream.

The shadows melt away as he steps forward. “No one threatens you,” Kylo barks, flicking the blood from his fingers. “You should have told me you remembered.” He’s furious and she doesn’t even know why.

She scoffs and turns from him. “Whatever. I’m out of here.”

“No!” Kylo grabs her arm and Rey turns back with a snarl, but it doesn’t faze him. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Tell you what?” she shouts.

“That you remember!” Still holding onto her, Kylo moves his head around like he’s cracking his neck and his appearance melts away. Rey gasps and stumbles back, tripping over her feet and almost falls, but Kylo catches her. “Rey,” he whispers imploringly.

He’s so close that his breath tickles her face, and there’s no denying what she sees. It’s the Kylo from her dream, dark eyes and horns and fangs, right down to the scar that runs down his face. His outfit has also changed into something just as ludicrous as what she dreamt. However, there's no love in his eyes, only annoyance as if everything is _her_ fault.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she manages through her clenched teeth. Any sane person would be terrified of the monster before her, but her sanity left the moment he walked into her bar all those months ago. Besides, it’s not like any of this was real.

“You do,” he insists, pulling her closer. “Your hair. The bloodlust on your lips. The way you ripped his throat out.” He traces the back of his fingers along her cheekbone, the claw-like nail of his thumb scraping and catching the blood smeared across her mouth. “You must feel it.”

“I don’t. I really don’t,” she whispers, scared that any sudden movements might break his tenderness.

“Then how do you explain this?” he asks, gesturing to her face and the dead bodies.

“I don’t know? I’m sorry, Kylo. I’m not who you want me to be.” Rey wonders why she’s apologising, she’s done nothing wrong, but she can’t help the melancholy that settles in her chest.

He lets out a small whine and releases her face. “At the very least, allow me to walk you home.”

She knows she shouldn’t say yes, but the thing inside her, the one that made her heart race a little faster when she saw Kylo earlier that day, pulls her hand. “Yeah, okay.”

Her home isn’t far, maybe a three minute walk from where she is, but she drags it out to seven minutes. They walk slowly, strolling side by side and it almost feels domestic. Rey can’t help but look at him from the corner of her eye. “Aren’t you cold?” Kylo tilts his head and Rey hates how she can almost label it as cute. “Because you have nothing but a pair of pants on?”

Kylo lets out a low chuckle. “I don’t particularly feel these temperatures that humans do. Hot, cold, it all feels the same to me.”

Humming in response, a lot of things start to make sense, more specifically, how Kylo could wear his leather jacket inside the bar all the time without breaking a sweat.  She catches a mischievous glint in his eye and becomes wary. “What?”

“Like what you see?” he asks, lewdly running his long tongue over his upper lip and fangs in the process.

“No!” Rey keeps her head forward and contributes the heat on her cheeks as annoyance. “It’s a bit extraneous, don’t you think?”

“Ah, I see. I’m too distracting,” he concludes.

There’s a snide remark on the tip of her tongue, but the moment she turns to Kylo, he clicks his tongue and a black robe drapes over his wide body. If Rey thought Kylo walking around at the butt-fuck of dawn with nothing but a pair of tight pants was unnecessary, having an extravagant robe with voluminous black feathers lining his collar is something else. To make things worse, the robe parts so she can still see his broad chest. She lets out a pained noise and sighs in relief when they reach the steps of her apartment complex. “Well, this is me.”

She already has her back to him as she fishes her keys from her pockets when he places his hands on her shoulders. “Rey,” he murmurs, pressing his lips against the back of her neck. “I rather enjoyed our time together tonight.”

“Sure, if killing demons on the street is your thing,” she says sarcastically with a hint of hysteria. She’s already unlocked her foyer door when she turns back to him and offers a small smile. “But, it wasn’t the _worst_ night I’ve had,” she says slowly, not wanting to give the wrong impression.

“Not that you can’t handle yourself, but I would not be averse to walking you home after you finish work. Your colleagues will not have to tolerate myself at the bar, and you’ll only have to endure my presence the short walk home.”

“I’m not whoever you think I am,” she reminds him again, but he leaves a soft kiss upon her forehead in response.

“As long as it takes,” he whispers into her hair. “And if you never remember, then I hope you’ll fall in love with me all over again.”

She trembles at his words. “You’re a demon. I’m just a human.” He pulls back and smiles at her, fangs poking from between his lips. There’s something amusing to him and it only makes her huff in annoyance. He throws a wink at her and disappears back where they came from, probably to clean the dead bodies they left behind.

A frown is still on her face when she’s finally in the sanctuary of her apartment. There’s still blood over her face and hands, something she’s keenly aware of, and makes a beeline for her bathroom. Her bathroom fluorescent light flickers on and she’s left standing in the doorway, eyes fixed on the vanity mirror. There’s no denying what she sees. She has to pinch herself to make sure, but she’s wide awake, which means everything that happened was real. The killings along with Kylo being a demon.

She shuffles across the tiles until her face is almost pressed against the mirror. With clammy hands and a childlike curiosity, she gingerly touches the horns that sit atop her head. They’re smaller than Kylo’s, but curl as the end slightly, like his does. A golden diadem sits near her forehead and extends around her head. She reaches around and feels thin chains running to each of her buns. Following herself in the mirror, her hands lowers to her pointed ears and rubs the tips, giggling slightly at the odd sensation. She also has a neck brace on of similar design as the diadem, and she wonders how she hasn’t noticed it until now. The golden object disappears under her jacket and she all but rips off her clothes, only to reveal the outfit she saw herself wear in her dream.

She palms the black material that just covers her breasts before running her hands down her stomach. The sheer black skirt is there as well that her heart skips a beat when she realises she can see the tuft of hair that decorates her groin. Against her better judgement, her hand dips under her skirt, the waistband surprisingly elastic, and skims her fingers between her legs. There's a pulsating heat that makes her digits dive inside, pulling moans from her throat. They’re far from adequate, but with the slick rapidly accumulating within her cunt, her own fingers will have to do. For now.

It's frustrating though. She refuses to acknowledge where the sudden urge came from, or who caused it, only that she needs to finish fast, but the more she ruts against her hand, the further her orgasm seems to slip away. She hasn’t even had a chance to wash her hands, and if anything, the still tacky blood smeared along her pelvis only fuels her untamed lust.

Eventually, she gives up and wants to tear her ridiculous outfit apart. There’s still a buzz between her legs, but with no hope of release, she’s more aggravated than satiated. “I hate you so much,” she says angrily at her reflection. “Whatever the fuck you and he are.”

“Oh, you know what we are, and by extension, what you are as well,” her reflection responds and Rey plasters herself against the wall in disbelief. She gapes at the mirror while her twin remains unfazed by her reaction. “It’s about time you give in and just accept it all. Stop pretending that this is all a dream, when you know very well it is not.”

Rey leaps across the bathroom and jabs her finger against the mirror. “Shut up!” she snarls, only for herself in the mirror to smile viciously in response.

“There’s the fire and enthusiasm that makes us Lilith,” her double leers.

Rey all but tries to grab the mirror and shake it violently. “I’m a human. I was born a human and I will die a human!”

The demon in the mirror merely raises a brow. “Are you so sure about that?”

“Yes, I am sure,” Rey hisses. “I survived Plutt’s orphanage. I got out of there with the skin on my back. I deserve this life. It’s MINE!”

Still unimpressed, her demon twin continues. “But you deserve so much more. This life you lead is an insult to who you are. An insult to every demon who has fought for you.” She looks coldly at Rey, her eyes piercing Rey’s stubbornness. “There is nothing for you here. Remember. Think back. Free yourself from this realm. Take back what is rightfully yours.”

In a blink of an eye, Rey’s appearance reverts back to her old self and her demon counterpart is gone as far as she is concerned. Even though she’s back in her normal clothes and has no horns poking out of her head, the blood is still stained on her hands and face. She furiously scrubs her skin until it’s devoid of any splatters and climbs into bed, mentally repeating that there are no such things as monsters or demons.

Even as she falls asleep, she knows she’s only delaying the inevitable.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> art featured in this chapter: ([x](http://lilithsaur.tumblr.com/post/152406787988/reylodemon-au-when-you-are-lucifers-wife-and-he))


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh sorry for the wait! TLJ distracted me and i never got around to editing the rest of the fic until now :/ but it's edited and (mostly) done so updates should be more frequent! thank you to everyone for reading, i'm still really blown away from the reception i've gotten from this fic >.<
> 
> thank you again to t0bemadeofglass for beta-ing and helping me :3

She forgets that Kylo has taken it upon himself to walk her home after work, causing her to shriek in surprise when he suddenly appears behind her. He’s in his demon form, complete with his black robe and horns, which doesn’t help matters since she really hoped everything the night before was really just a bizarre dream.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you,” he quickly apologises, rocking on his heels, his energy nervous.

Rey lets out a big sigh and shoots him a glare. “It’s fine. I just forgot that this was what you were going to do.” She starts towards her home, not bothering to signal him to follow. There’s a gush of wind and Kylo is floating next to her, large black wings flapping lazily to keep up with her. “Really? You have wings now?”

Kylo merely shrugs and sets himself on the ground. “You do too and I figured I don’t need to hide myself now that you know.”

“I don’t _know_ anything,” she hisses.

“Okay, okay,” Kylo says defensively and in a flourish of black smoke, his wings disappear, leaving his human form behind. “Better?” he asks, hopeful.

“Yeah,” Rey says slowly, still not sure how to act naturally around him.

Thankfully, Kylo puts her out of her misery and eagerly engages her in conversation. “So, tell me about yourself.”

“Erm, what do you want to know?” There’s nothing interesting about her, and she tells him as much.

Kylo merely scoffs and rolls his eyes. “Maybe so, but I want to know more about you. Where you grew up, what you did, why you work as a bartender? I want to know every step you’ve taken in your life that has led you here.” He lets out an embarrassed laugh and whispers something so quiet that she almost misses it. “Led you to me.”

It takes all her willpower to stop herself from throttling him then and there. What does he have to be embarrassed about? He doesn’t have some stalker making weird attempts of flirting at him. She groans and covers her face from second-hand embarrassment. “Please don’t say shit like that.”

A mischievous glint appears in his eye, followed by a grin that makes Rey’s heart race slightly. “Oh, ho, ho, ho, what’s this?” Kylo steps in front of her and stops her from going further by pressing a finger against her chest. “Your heart is beating faster.”

“No, it’s not!” she snaps defensively. “I’m still digesting the fact that you exist and that you, a demon, are a terrible flirt.”

“Or maybe I’m doing this on purpose because I know you actually find this endearing.” He leans close to her and she thinks he’s going to kiss her. She doesn’t know what to do and her eyes dart all over his face, from his eyes to his lips to his beauty spots speckled along his cheeks. Her eyes almost cross, he’s _that_ close to her. Her eyes slip shut at one point and she holds her breath, waiting for the inevitable press of his lips against hers. Seconds pass and nothing happens. She cracks an eye open and almost chokes at the sight of Kylo’s back to her, at least five steps away and counting.

“W-What are you doing?” she stammers, angry at the traitorous heat that spreads up her neck.

He turns around, head tilted to the side in question. “What?”

“There. Why are you there?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

Rey swears she’s going to burst a blood vessel. “I cannot fucking believe you’re making me spell it out,” she mutters under her breath.

“What was that?” Kylo asks, louder than needed.

Rey snaps her mouth shut and glares at him. “Nothing. It’s nothing,” she growls, stomping past him without so much as a glance.

Kylo follows not far behind with a spring in his step. “Were you expecting something from me? A kiss, maybe?” The grin on his face only proves she’s been found out. “I mean, I would have kissed you,” he continues with a sigh. “But since you reminded me _many times_ that you’re not my wife, I don’t see why I should.”

He passes her and leaves her gaping. She tries compose herself, but it’s already too late. Her eagerness to possibly kissing him, having him close, is already out in the open. The dull throb between her legs returns and she’s ready to punch someone from the sheer frustration that courses through her body. She doesn’t know what’s gotten into her. She’s never had any interest in _anyone_ , yet now with Kylo’s appearance it’s like her body is trying to make up for lost time. She wants to rub her legs together, in hopes it would relieve some tension, but she refuses to even show any interest in front of him. Especially since she’s already exposed herself by confessing that she wanted him to kiss her. Nope, no way in _hell_ is Kylo going to know the want and the need that surges through her veins. She would rather kill him with her own bare hands then let him know.

Kylo’s voice breaks through her murderous thoughts, forcing her back to reality. “Well, this is you,” he says lightly, as if he could sense her dark thoughts.

She looks up and sees the foyer door just behind him. They’ve even made it up the stairs without her realising. “Huh, so it is.” She looks at him and the awkward air between them returns.

At least, it seems to for her.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Kylo says cheerily, a bit too happily in Rey’s opinion, and continues down the street without another word.

When she gets back to her apartment, she grabs the bowl she usually dumps her keys in and flings it across the room with all her strength. It smashes against the wall and shatters into a million pieces, but it does nothing for her annoyance. “That fucking FUCK!” She doesn’t even know why she’s pacing up and down her studio, only that it has something to do with Kylo and whatever demon crap he’s involved with, not that she’s ready to believe any of it.

“You should. For one, he could take care of that little problem between your legs like _that_.” There’s a snap of fingers and Rey is looking around wildly for the source. “He’s very attentive to our needs, Rey. It would pain him to know what we’re going through right now.” She spots _her_ against the reflective surface of her toaster and she’s close to ripping the appliance from the wall socket.

“Oh, please. He’s the reason I’m like this!” she snarls, nose practically pressed against the toaster.

Her demon self strokes her chin. “Yeah, he’s always been a cocky bastard, even after we got married.”

Rey slams her toaster against the counter and slumps over it. “How are you guys even married? Isn’t that a more, I don’t know, pure concept?”

“God didn’t make everything,” the demon says coldly. “The concept has been around a lot longer than humans have. Besides, _our_ marriage goes deeper than whatever certificate binds mortals together.”

She hates it, but Rey can’t help but peek at the toaster in curiosity. “How?” she asks warily.

The demon grins back, flashing her fangs as she does. “Why don’t you ask him tomorrow night? It’ll give you something to talk about, and hopefully he won’t leave you horny for him afterwards.”

Now, Rey can _definitely_ see the blush painted across her cheeks. “Shut up,” she says lowly, but the demon is laughing, the sound shrill in her small loft.

“Oh, Rey,” she cooes. “You’re going to have _so much fun_ when you finally give in, but for now, sleep it off. Hopefully your dreams will give you what reality cannot.” The demon throws her a final wink and Rey can’t help but think that her and Kylo are practically perfect for each other - they both seem to get a kick from fucking around with her.

She collapses not long after, wrists tired from mixing drinks, and hopes it’s not the sound of morning birds waking up she hears right before she falls asleep.

-

There’s a soft caress over her shoulder that rouses her from her sleep. She could easily ignore it, but it’s so light that the feeling goes from pleasant to ticklish very quickly. She swats the offending hand, only to roll over and crack an eye open, giggling as she feels Kylo’s other hand slither between her legs. “How long have you been awake?” she asks, voice still rough with sleep.

“Too long.” His hand abandons her shoulder and moves to her bare breast, his large monolith of a palm squeezing and rubbing her plump flesh.

She rolls completely on her back and places a hand against his cheek, only for her fingers to catch his hair when his head dips down and takes her nipple into his eager mouth. “So impatient,” she tutts, only for her to be cut off by a gasp.

Kylo groans against her breast as his fingers thrust into her warmth languidly. “You don’t seem to mind,” he says with a muffled voice. “In fact, you seem to be the very opposite of minding.”

She’s stretching, arms in all directions above her head, when he curls his fingers and hit that _right_ spot that brings purrs from her throat. He keeps on sucking at her breast, tongue smearing saliva over her nipple and making loud sucking noises that she would normally detest, if she didn’t have the last of her fuzzy sleep-dusted mind fucked out of her. She can only ride the wave of sensations Kylo bestows upon her and her body can do nothing but hang in the balance of relaxation and tension. It’s like she’s paralyzed; powerless to her husband’s tender, yet devoted mission to make her see stars. All she can do is grab at his thick head of hair and yank on the strands, pulling rough animalistic sounds from him as he flicks and thrusts into her faster.

And she sees stars all right, but then again, she’s been seeing stars the moment he presented himself to her with his shit-eating grin and defiant nature.

-

She’s getting tired of getting startled awake with her heart pounding as if she just ran a marathon. And she’s also getting tired of how complicated her life was becoming the more involved she got with Kylo. Even then, ‘involved’ is a strong word, but having dreams of another lifetime where he fucked her until she was a babbling mess would make any relationship intimate. The fact that she’s never dated, let alone been close enough to anyone to lose her virginity, makes the whole thing more bizarre. But she _knows_ what it feels like to have sex, to be held and to kiss another. To think of doing that with someone _other than_ Kylo leaves a foul taste in her mouth.

She collapses back in her bed with an irritated sigh. So, does that mean she’s promised to him? That it’s her fate or destiny to be with Kylo? She doesn’t know what’s more annoying: the fact that her life is obviously out of her hands, or that there are a _lot_ of unanswered questions of how she came to be, if she was indeed a demon like it had been implied.

“Lilith,” she says out loud. Isn’t that just a name for a demon? Used in pop culture? Figuring that she should actually read up on it, Rey begrudgingly rolls out of bed and gets ready for the day.

As she pulls her oversized shirt she uses for sleeping over her head, she catches sight of a dark purple patch of mottled skin on the underside of her breast. She squints at her reflection and gingerly touches the spot, only to remember her dream. Vividly. “Fuuuuuuck,” she drawls out, a hot flush spreading across her nether regions as she recalls specific details of her dream. “It can’t be,” she mutters before trailing off.

Her fingers ghost over the lewd mark when she notices movement from the corner of her eye. After a quick survey around her room, she turns back to her mirror and for a split second, sees her reflection wink and smirk at her. A heat blooms over her cheeks as she hastily pulls on a bra and yanks a shirt over her head, hiding the discolored skin from sight. “Certainly connected deeper than I originally thought,” she huffs before leaving her apartment.

-

She finds a quiet place in the library with her coffee and stack of books. She’s brought her laptop with her as well; she could have just researched at home but she didn’t want to risk seeing her demon self again. The taunting would’ve been unbearable and frankly, she was getting tired of the demon’s antics.

‘Then again, if I am really her, then it doesn’t matter where I am,’ she thinks to herself. She pauses to let that thought sink in, only to shake her head a moment later, refusing to go down that line of thought. Her head already hurts from the notion of her possibly being Lilith reincarnate.

“At least there’s no reflective surfaces here,” she comments to herself as she brings up Google.

It’s not hard to find out about a demon named Lilith, but they’re pretty flakey. Records of the female demon dates back as early as the fifth century, possibly earlier, derived from various ancient religions. From what Rey can gather, Lilith is a dangerous demon of the night, who is sexually wanton and steals babies. She can relate to the night part, what with her being a night owl herself, but the latter two facts make her stare at her screen unimpressed. The more she reads, the less she believes that she is Lilith. Obviously, it’s hard to imagine herself as Adam’s assertive wife who rebelled, or as someone who seduced men to spawn demon children, or her favourite, that she was the Queen of Demons. There’s too many different accounts of who Lilith is, none being consistent with the next, and it makes Rey close her laptop with a snap.

“Well, that was a waste of time,” she mutters before she lets out a sigh and leans back in her chair. “Looks like I’ll have to ask Kylo about all this in the end.”

‘ _I could have told you that, or better yet, shone some light on your questions_ ,’ the demon sing-songs inside Rey’s head.

“Shut the fuck up.”

-

She’s not gonna lie, she’s excited to see Kylo after work. She has a proper handle on what she wants to ask him, and her useless information session has only made her more impatient for answers. Her shift rolls on at an excruciating pace, but when closing time finally comes around, she finds herself rubbing her sweaty palms against her pants. She’s hyped herself up for the whole night, but now that she’s standing in front of the staff exit, she wonders if she’s jumping the gun. Just a week ago, she didn’t want to know anything about demons or Kylo and now, she’s close to shaking the answers straight from the man himself. Regardless, she can’t loiter inside the closed bar for the whole night. _That_ would be a hard thing to explain when the next shift worker started.

Kylo is there, ready and waiting when she finally steps outside. He looks like he always does, relaxed and carefree, as if he hasn’t been waiting for almost twenty-four hours to see her again. “Rey,” he greets, and she instantly remembers the way he felt on her, in her, and the sound of his teasing voice against her chest.

“Hey.” She doesn’t know what to do. Does she just start walking home? What does she normally do with her hands? Why is she overthinking this? She berates herself and starts towards her home whilst trying to figure out how to start the conversation. “So, your wife, the dead one,” she starts awkwardly and sees the sharp look Kylo shoots at her. Not the best start, she thinks as she tries to distract herself and ends up burying her hands deep in her pockets, her fingers rubbing along the inside seams. “How-How did you two meet?” she manages to get out.

“It wasn’t the most conventional way, even by demon standards,” Kylo says after a beat.

“Really?” Fuck, if how they got together was weird for demons, she worries to think how it happened.

“Yeah,” he continues. “Well, I was an angel to begin with for one.”

Rey actually stops walking and stares at him dumbly. When researching Lilith, she read up on Lucifer and how he was a fallen angel who became the devil, or Satan, depending on the source. “So, all the stories about Lucifer has some truth behind them?”

At her question, Kylo opens his mouth and fills the air with his rich laugh. “Of course. We gave humans the stories to begin with.”

“It’s all true? You’re a fallen angel and I’m, what? A sexual demon who eats babies?”

“No. No, you’re not.” Kylo steps in front of her and takes her shoulders. “You are the Queen of Demons. You are the rightful ruler to what humans call ‘Hell’. Not I, not any other demon. _You_ ,” he says seriously.

“I am? But the Bible or anything doesn’t say anything like that! If anything, there’s barely any proper concrete evidence of Lilith in anything!”

Kylo looks around the darkened alleyway they’re in. “It’s probably not the best place to give you our full history. There’s still demons around looking for me. Can we go back to your place?”

He’s smooth, Rey will give him that. It’s the perfect excuse to invite him inside and spend more time with her, but the possibility of having to deal with another demon is something she’s not looking forward to. “Yeah, sure,” she agrees and starts to walk briskly to her home, only for Kylo to grab her wrist and pull her back.

She falls into his arms and she immediately wants to thump his chest to release her, but he’s relentless. “What are you doing?!” she hisses, only for a wave of nausea to wash over her. He releases her the moment the dizzy spell passes and she almost runs into her kitchen counter. “I’m home,” she states dumbly.

“I didn’t think you would want to waste any more time.”

Being actually inside her loft with him, Rey can’t help but nervously look at her bed then back at Kylo. The demon remains oblivious to her sudden anxiousness and morphs into his demon form, which does _nothing_ for Rey’s internal panic attack. “You’re so presumptuous,” she bites out as she busies herself with making herself a cup of tea. She pulls out one cup and pauses, turning to look at him. “Do you want tea?” She doesn’t wait for his answer and takes out another cup; she’s not going to let Kylo watch her drink tea without his own.

Kylo looks mildly amused, as if he knows the reasoning behind her actions, and leans against the countertop. “So, where were we? Ah, yes, you. Lilith.” He leans over so he’s in her line of sight and any trace of laughter is gone. “The reason why there’s barely any proper mention of you in human texts is because whatever happened to you, happened before humans were created. You were once the ruler of demons, successfully I might add, until one day you just disappeared. I thought for a long time that God somehow grew tired of you ruling and wanted a change, but I’ve since found out that that’s not what happened at all.”

“What happened?” Rey asks, sliding a cup of tea to Kylo, which goes ignored.

“We underestimated a demon in our court. He was the one who lured me from Above. He was the one who offered me to you. He was the one who hid your soul in the mortal world to live lifetime after lifetime, like some cruel punishment.”

“Snoke.” The word doesn't feel as foreign as it should on Rey’s lips. If anything, it makes her blood boil, or turn to ice.

“Yes.” He stares at her and there’s anguish and turmoil all over his face. His once strong jaw now weak with his bottom lip trembling. “I-I’m sorry, Rey. I’m so sorry for what he did to you. For what I allowed happen.” Rey wants to back away from his sudden change, but she can’t seem to break away from him. “You’re mortal because of me. You’re confined to this _disgusting_ world because of me,” he spits. “I sometimes wonder. If I never fell, would you have been spared?”

“No, he would have found another way,” she hears herself say. Her eyes dart to the toaster and she sees herself as a demon once again, only she feels more in control this time. She isn’t sure what she’s saying, but it doesn’t feel forced. A part of her knows what she’s talking about, so she runs with it. “You’ve found me now.”

Kylo doesn’t look remotely surprised by her sudden change in appearance, and sighs softly. “After how long? I failed you, Lilith.”

She releases her own cup and runs her fingers through his hair, stopping to rub behind his horns. “It’s over, and that’s all that matters. At least, I hope you dealt with him.”

“I have,” he says quickly. “I have. All that’s left are the demons that are loyal to his cause, or the ones still under his control, but you’ve been taking care of them quite efficiently.”

Rey’s human mind ebs back. “How?”

“Lilith came out one time, right before you yelled at me to never visit the bar again. She’s always been inside you, resting and waiting. Even when I found you and started to visit your bar, she knew, but she couldn’t do anything because _you_ wouldn’t. When you finally came over and properly talked to me, it allowed for her to come out of hiding, but as a result, it lured the demons to you.”

Realisation dawns on her. “My blackouts. I got blackouts whenever she came out and it started right after I spoke to you! And there was a man. No, two,” she recalls, mentally wracking her brain for details. “There were two men, or demons, now that I think about it. They got me and tried to kill me, but I don’t remember anything after that.”

“She told me what had happened. I disposed of the bodies while she took you back home.”

“Of course you did,” Rey says lightly with a touch of hysteria. “But now what? What’s going to happen to me? Do I just roll over and die? And let Lilith take over so you and her can just fly off into the sunset?” she mocks. Her hysteria turns into anger and she roughly pushes him away. “Is that why you’re here? To kill me? Get rid of Lilith’s disgusting mortal body?” she seethes.

Kylo grabs her arms and forces her to stop moving. “No, I’m not!” he snaps. “You are every bit of her as she is of you. Your memories should be coming back soon, and then you’ll have to decide.”

“Decide what?”

“If you want to continue being a human, or to return and rule over the demons with me.”

“I get to decide?” she asks, sarcastically.

“Yes, Rey,” he says softly. “It’s always been your choice. If you reject Lilith and stay human, Lilith will sleep forever and you will never see me again. I’ll erase your memories so you won’t remember any of this. You’ll live a normal life.”

She gnaws on her lip and turns away, averting her eyes; she can’t look at him. She hears a sigh to her side and feels a kiss to the back of her neck.

“I’ll know when you’ve decided.”

There’s a long pause and Rey turns around, half expecting him to leave the conventional way, but isn’t surprised when all she sees is her empty loft. When she slides into bed later that night, or morning, if she hears correctly, her hand reaches out next to her, only to wrap around nothing but air.

-

She lays awake throughout the day with unfocused eyes. She calls into work sick, and remains in bed. She barely registers the sunlight filtering through her curtains, or the moonlight that falls over her unmoving body.

She’s never felt so misplaced in her life, and she scarcely understands why.

-

She doesn’t remember the last time she’s slept. She wants to sleep but it never finds her. Her body is tired and her mind is exhausted from replaying every encounter she’s had with Kylo and her demon-self over the past months like a broken record.

She doesn’t need to get up to look at herself in the mirror to know how bloodshot her eyes are.

-

She’s lost track of time, but she’s certain at least a day has passed. Too weak to move, all she can do is hope her fatigue will put her out of her misery.

-

She doesn’t realise she’s fallen asleep until it’s too late, and by then, the inevitable memories are hammering into her mind. It’s like staying awake held them back, and now that she can finally sleep, her mind is subjected to things she’s still wary of.

But there’s nothing she can do, so she surrenders wholly and fully with a soft sigh.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> art featured in this chapter: ([x](http://lilithsaur.tumblr.com/post/162963163438/%E3%83%84))
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this chapter! i needed to throw in some fluff!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haaaaappy New Year (eve)!!! I hope you're all having a wonderful holidays and that your nye plans go off without a hitch! Whether it be outside watching the fireworks or at home with a pint of ice cream, I wish everyone a happy new year! It's 2 hours until 2018 for me, and I want to take this moment to thank everyone for reading my stories - if you're a long time reader or just newly stumbled on my fics, thank you for taking the time to read :)
> 
> Thank you again to t0bemadeofglass for the beta :3

There’s a loud ruckus beyond the court doors, loud enough for Rey to turn around in irritation. With a flick of her wrist, the heavy double doors swing open with a bang, only to reveal the most peculiar being she’s ever laid eyes on. It looks to be an angel with barely enough clothes to cover himself, but his wings are no longer a pure white, rather a rapidly darkening grey. His feathers look worse for wear, wilting at the ends and leaving a trail behind him. He might look sad and pathetic, if not for the snapping of teeth and frothing from the owner’s mouth. There are three demons trying to hold him down, and failing spectacularly when the angel brushes them off like they were dirt. What’s really interesting is when blood starts to drip from his hand. The liquid gathers into a small sphere, only for spikes to shoot from four sides, forming a cross. The edges sharpen until it takes the form of a sword, and with said sword, the angel cuts down the demons before they can even _think_ of retaliating. There’s a feral look on the angel’s face as he spins around majestically. It’s gnarly and obscene and captivates Rey, as if the fallen angel wasn’t mesmerising enough.

When the fallen angel’s eyes fall upon her, his animalistic movements and heavy breathing come to a halt, and his black sclera fades to white. With a startling amount of lucidness, the angel reaches out and points at her. “It’s you,” he says, smiling widely as he flashes his fangs. There’s a sense of insanity about him that Rey sees in herself, and that only draws her closer to him. However, she’s only a few feet from him when he purrs, “ _Mine_.”

Rey’s smile slides off her face and a disappointed frown replaces it. It’s a shame, she thinks, but she has no time for such insubordination. She won’t give power to a demon who wants to dominate and possibly overthrow her. She sweeps past him without a second glance and sees a decrepit-looking demon not far off. “Snoke,” she sneers. “He was amusing for a while, but alas, he doesn’t have the desirable attributes I need in my army.”

Snoke flinches at her cold words. “Are you sure?” he asks, voice quivering.

“I am. Looks like your efforts are laid to waste yet again,” she says. Snoke is practically quaking in his dilapidated robes and it only makes Rey grimace in disgust. How can this demon have such little self respect to continue to bring trash to her?

“I-I will try harder, Lilith. I will bring you better next time,” he pleads.

“See that you will or one day I might just tire of your presence before you can rise beyond your scavenger status.” Her chest expands as Snoke cowers before her. “Now, get out of my sight,” she dismisses. As the subpar demon scampers off, Rey looks back at the fallen angel who continues to watch her like a hawk. He hasn’t moved from where she’s left him, remaining deathly still with hunger burning in his eyes. “I hope whatever made you fall was worth it, dear angel,” she muses out loud before disappearing in a wisp of smoke.

-

The next time she sees him, he’s docile. Well, docile compared to how he was the last time she saw him. There’s still blood on his hands, but it’s contained. He simply saunters up to her and drops a severed head at her feet. She looks at him apathetically and waits for his next move, but he simply looks at her. It’s a standoff, both waiting for the other’s actions.

It's the angel that breaks first. He huffs at her and stomps away, leaving Rey tilting her head in question.

-

It becomes a habit. He brings her the severed heads of demons she cared not for, and waits for a reaction. Each time, she stares at him unperturbed, and each time he lets out an annoyed huff.

It’s like he’s trying to impress her, which only makes Rey more suspicious of him. If she wasn’t so distrustful, she would think of his antics as cute.

She feels his eyes on her when he isn’t presenting a decapitated head, always skirting on the edges of her realm like some feral animal. She wants to know more about him, or rather, she just wants to know what drives him. However, she’s far too proud to even spare a glance towards him a moment longer than needed, and when she does, she notices that Snoke is never far from him. Over time, it seems that he’s become the fallen angel’s closest companion, and that in itself makes Rey more wary. She expected the scavenging demon to look for new prey, not linger with discarded nothings. As the ruler of demons, she’ll leave him and the angel alone for now. Only time will tell how the future unfolds.

-

“Why are you doing this?” she asks eventually. It’s already been a few years since he’s arrived, and he still looks like he just fell from Above. He hasn’t tried to assimilate as a demon, rags still on his back and his wings now an inky black. He looks pathetic and hopeless, but the fire still burns in his eyes.

“You. It’s you,” he merely says.

Rey sighs and places a hand on her hip. “Many demons bring something of worth when they try to buy my approval. All you’ve done is annoy me with this junk.” He continues to look at her as if she’s the only thing in existence. His fixation is starting to grate on her nerves, so she turns to leave when his hand shoots out and grabs her wrist. He’s quick, but she’s quicker.

There’s a high pitch shriek of fury from Rey. She’s no longer cool and collected and her face morphs into something undead. Her skin becomes grey and rotten, her flesh no longer uniform but with pockets missing. Parts of her bone and teeth are exposed, her jawbone rattling as she hisses down at him. Her bony claws lash out and swipes his face. Her claws may have only brushed his skin, but in her disfigured form, a touch of her nails brings excruciating pain to anyone she desires. A paper-thin line appears between his eyes and grows bigger and bigger, until a thick, bright red laceration runs from between his eyes and down his right shoulder. The fallen angel should be howling in pain, but he remains quiet, undisturbed by his new wound and keeps his hold on her.

“You try my patience,” she manages through her rage. The longer he has hold of her, the more rattled she becomes. No demon has lived after witnessing her monstrous form, all are terrified of her and yet this fallen angel is unbothered by her new appearance. He keeps gazing at her with such raw emotion that is unheard of in the demon realm. It almost feels pure, and that in itself only infuriates Rey further. She tries to break away, her free hand continuing to inflict multiple scars along his body, but she cannot escape.

“Look at me,” he rasps. “Please.”

What is so important that he resorts to _begging_? Rey wonders, reluctantly locking eyes with him.

His eyes are a bottomless black, but there are specks of gold flittering about. No demon has gold in their eyes; none other than herself. She sees herself reflected back in his eyes, and like _that_ , everything falls into place. “You,” she whispers.

How stupid she had been. He didn’t want to overthrow her. No, far from it. He wanted to serve her in a way no other demon could.

He loosens his hold on her wrist, allowing for her to press her palm against his. She snaps her neck and her grisly form melts away, followed by a burning sensation against the back of her neck. She can feel a thin trickle of blood running down her neck and follows it with her eyes when it flows down her shoulder and arm towards their joined hands. Anyone who lays a hand on her in any form should be burnt, but he remains unscathed. Not long after, a similar trail of blood makes its way from the back of his neck, down his shoulders and arm before mixing with her blood atop of his hand.

“So, what is your name, husband?” she asks lightly, not quite believing what just happened.

“Lucifer,” he replies, voice so deep that it soothes her soulless heart.

“What is your _real_ name?”

He grins and threads his fingers with hers. “Kylo.”

For the first time in millennia, Rey finally feels _alive._

-

She gasps for air like it’s her first, and in a way, it is. The world is clearer, and her mortal problems paltry and inconsequential. Eat, drink, sleep, so many bodily functions that dictate humans’ lives, it’s absolutely pitiful. Having to rely on so many factors to stay alive, but she knows all about that. How many lifetimes has she been subjected to, to endure short human lifespans that are over before they’ve begun? Too many to count, but she remembers each of them clearly. Before technology was born, when everything was primitive, she remembers it all. She remembers the pain from each lifetime as well. The pain of falling ill, her vessel falling apart from disease, or the feel of burning torture as a result of human selfishness during warfare. She’s been dumped on every continent over so many lifetimes that there’s nothing left but the bitter taste in her mouth from realising what’s happened. Humans. The greedy, narcissistic, egomaniac race that should never have been. She wants to destroy the world, end their sad excuse of living, and return to where she truly belongs.

The moment she rolls on her side to get out of bed, a wave of nausea hits her, almost knocking her out again. Oh, that’s right. She’s still a mortal with mortal needs, and she hasn’t fed her needs in days. The sting of her cracked lips and weariness of her bones are evidence enough. She slowly gets up, careful not to move too fast, and makes her way to the bathroom.

She grips the sink basin and stares at herself in the mirror - her human self. Her lip twitches and forms a snarl; she wants to be rid of this form that insults every fibre of her being, but there are more pressing matters at hand, like how she became a human in the first place.

Thousands of years have passed since Snoke had ripped her from her realm, but she remembers it clearly. The way he tricked her by gifting her Kylo so she was forced to upgrade his status. To be fair, if Rey had to endure another thousand human lifetimes, she would gladly do so if it meant reuniting with with Lucifer. _Her Lucifer_.

‘Urgh, I’ve been here too long,’ she thinks, grimacing at how utterly _human_ and cheesy she’s become. She looks at herself in the mirror and analyses her appearance; she looks similar to how she would as a demon, simply missing her horns, tattoos, and pointed ears. Her hair is up in three buns, something she’s always done as a demon, and now as a human, even though it’s only a recent development in her current life cycle.

As similar as her appearance is, it’s not enough. Her vessel is weak and defective, but the main issue is what’s missing at the back of her neck. The lack of horns and fangs she can deal with, but she can’t bare another moment without Lucifer’s seal on her. She has her memories back and that’s only half the work done.

She concentrates on her reflection and wills her appearance to change. Eye color, tattoo, horns, clothes - anything, she’d take anything as long as _something_ happened. However, minutes pass and nothing happens. She’s still an impotent human. How is she supposed to know how to change into a demon? Becoming a mortal wasn’t something she was even remotely interested in, but she did witness the shift between forms before.

Kylo.

That night in the alleyway, Rey saw him morph into his demon form. His head moved like a snake, neck cracking to give rise to his demon form. Seems easy enough.

Ridiculous doesn’t even come close to how she feels when she imitates a heavy metal concert goer, violently flicking her head downwards repeatedly until she can practically _feel_ her face melt away. She gingerly touches her cheek as her other hand rises to pat the crown of her head, relishing the feel of the delicate chains in her hair. She looks from side to side, closely examining her face to make sure it’s all really there. With a smile, taking note of how her fangs poke from between her lips, she reaches behind her and undoes her thick choker. It drops to the floor with a heavy clang, but she barely hears it; all she can focus on is the stinging at the back of her neck.

The tips of her fingers brush against her skin and the bond that connects herself to Kylo flares to life. Like an itch that needed to be scratched, Rey’s eyes slip shut in content, her mind blindly searching for her other half. It doesn’t take long for him to find her.

There’s a soft whisper and a gentle touch along her shoulders. Her eyes stay closed, content with basking in the sensations, but Kylo has other plans for her.

“It’s time for you to wake up, Lilith.”

She slowly opens her eyes and reflected back in the mirror are herself and Kylo. His hands are on her, palms molding along the curves of her shoulders as he nuzzles against her neck. She reaches up and buries her hand in his thick hair, her fingers massaging his scalp before rubbing circles at the base of his horns. He lets out a growl and nips at her skin.

“Careful, Lilith, it’s not time yet,” he says, voice gravelly.

She can’t help but pout at his words. “Why? It’s taken me this long to remember. What’s stopping you from taking me here now?” She curls her fingers and yanks his head back, playfully glaring at him through the mirror. “To fuck me against the basin, your monster hand holding my face in place, so I can watch our faces contort with pleasure.” For good measure, she bucks her hips and rubs against his front.

“Because,” he rasps, pulling from her hold. “Once I fuck you you will no longer be human.”

She raises a single, perfect brow. “Are you saying that in order for me to become a fully fledged demon with my powers and status restored, is for you to _fuck me_?” She lets out a boisterous laugh and kisses his jawline. “You say it as if being a demon is a bad thing.”

“And it’s not,” he admonishes, turning her around so she’s looking up at him. “But our realm is in chaos in the wake of Snoke’s reign. There are still demons under his spell, while others continue to do his bidding out of fear. The loyalty they once had for you is tarnished and poisoned. They do not believe in their queen anymore. You’ve been gone for so long that they barely even remember you.”

“But you’ve never forgotten.”

“Never. Not a day went past where I didn’t wonder what happened to you. I-I must admit, Rey, I’m not completely innocent in what transpired.”

Her claws sink into his arms, leaving more than half moon marks. “Explain.”

“The moment you disappeared, our bond was severed. I-I thought that the Above weren’t pleased with you, or wanted to elicit revenge for seducing me and causing me to fall.” Rey rolls her eyes at that. Seduce is a strong word, considering Kylo fell on his own accord. “But more importantly, it’s what Snoke had told me, and I didn’t question it for a second.”

There’s a loud crack, followed by the mirror shattering. “ _What_?” she hisses, not caring for the fine dust in her hair. She shoves his shoulder roughly, causing him to stumble. “How can you be so _stupid_?” she whispers, bearing down on him with hunched shoulders. It’s a betrayal she never thought possible, but then again, Snoke was a crafty demon who caught her unaware and made her mortal. She shouldn’t be so angry at Kylo given her own circumstance, but it doesn’t stop the fury from wafting off her.  

He matches her anger, but whether it’s directed at her or what happened is up for debate. “You think I haven’t lived for thousands and thousands of years knowing that? I blamed myself for the longest time! I thought that if I never fell, then you would be alive and safely ruling over demons. I was weak, Rey, I know that. Hell, Snoke knew that or he never would have targeted me.”

“It was always peculiar that he, a scavenger demon, was able to bring you to me,” she comments. “Fallen angels are rare enough and their first brush with our realm sends them into a wild frenzy. It takes a powerful demon to stand being in their presence.”

Kylo is silent for awhile, face pensive before he quietly speaks. “He was an Absorber. He had been taking abilities from lower demons, accumulating his power in secret. It’s probably why he was able to capture you. You never sensed it because he absorbed a cloaking ability long before he set his eyes on me.”

She lets out a weak laugh and leans against the basin. “How did you find out? If it’s taken you this long to deal with him, he must have had you under a very powerful spell.”

He looks grim. “I was furious and livid after you disappeared. He saw how vulnerable I was and took advantage of it. He fed me lies, told me that the Above got rid of you, but didn’t destroy your soul. He told me that he could find where you were hidden and sent me on a wild goose chase that lasted for millions of years.” He lets out a chuckle that is hollow to Rey’s ears. “I was so deluded to follow him for that long.” He looks up at her sharply. “Much of what happened in this world is due to me, Rey. Every war between humans started because one got greedy, mind tainted with ideas I left. The Above were concentrating on this world, and because of that, Snoke thought it would be hilarious to poison the humans they had grown fond of. He reasoned that if we messed up this world, it would make them confess where they hid you. So, we started wars, instilled corruption, made them turn on each other.”

“It doesn’t sound too bad,” Rey whispers. “It sounds like something that is expected of us.”

“It would be, except why this world? Specifically this one? There are other realms and worlds to keep us busy for millennia, but he was so transfixed on this one. What did this world have that no other did?” Rey silently waits, watching with dread at the sheer sorrow that takes his face. “You,” he says softly. “He trapped you here as a mortal, doomed to live a million lifetimes, caught in the worst situations because of the war and destruction I left behind. In a way, I tortured you for years, as if my involvement didn’t seal your fate already.”

There’s a ringing and her eyes bleed out of focus for a moment, but that’s all is needed. She can barely look at him, choosing the spot just beyond him to fixate her glare. She feels the distinct ripple in her appearance, knowing that she’s standing in her bathroom as a human again, and she couldn’t care less. He keeps rambling on about how sorry he is, his voice empty as he recites what has transpired, and she can’t stop the tingling sensation in her nose, or the prickling at the back of her eyes.

Suddenly, her face is buried in the crook of his neck, nose dribbling all over the feather collar of his robe, but neither seems to care. He holds her tightly, hand rubbing her back as sobs leave her. Her own arms loop around him, holding on like her life depends on it. She wants to hate him, tear him from limb to limb, but she can’t. It’s not his fault.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” he chants over and over, muffled by her hair. “I’m sorry.”

She sniffles and rests her cheek on his shoulder, like she had done a lifetime ago. “How? How did you find out?”

He lets out a choked laugh. “I paid Mother a visit.”

Rey pulls back and looks at him sharply. “You did what?” she squawks, gaping at him stupidly.

“I was tired, Rey,” he sighs. “Millions of years passed and it didn’t seem like we were any closer to finding out where you were, so I took a chance and went to the Above. Or at least, as close to it as I could. She must have sensed me because she showed up at the gates not long after I got there.”

“And?” she prompts, practically bursting with curiosity.

He looks even more broken, if that’s possible. “She told me that she doesn’t have you, and then she told me who Snoke was.”

“She knows who he is?” Rey’s barely surprised that the angels know. After all, the Above kept tabs on demons in the Below as much as she did with the angels when back in the day.

“Yeah, she does. A lot of angels do, but it’s a forbidden history no one speaks of. He was once an angel, but instead of falling like I did, he did something heinous and was cast out. Stripped of his powers and wings, and left to rot in our realm. They thought he would go insane at being a pathetic, low dwelling demon, but no one even considered the possibility of him somehow dragging another angel from the Above.” He stops to let his words completely sink in.

“And then you were created,” Rey continues slowly, only to become more confused. “What makes you so special? I mean, _I_ know why, but no one can predict you becoming a fallen angel, much less one that is the soulmate of Lilith.”

“Something about my lineage,” he says with a wave of his hand, not sure himself. “A previous angel in my bone line became a fallen angel, so they were extra careful with me. I remember they kept me far from where Above meets Below, constantly telling me that it was forbidden, but you know how that is. Nothing is more attractive than the forbidden. The angels fucked up, Rey, and ultimately helped in my falling.”

“And since it’s the angels we’re talking about, they were far too proud to acknowledge their mistakes, weren’t they?” Kylo nods grimly and Rey can’t help but sigh. It was all such a fucking mess. “So, what now?”

“You come back?” His voice is so meek, afraid that she will reject him instantly.

And she almost does. The bitter taste of betrayal is still fresh on her tongue, along with the tear stained cheeks to constantly remind her of how incredibly _human_ she is. The choice is hard. She wants the power, but as each second passes, more memories of her past lives trickle in. Some were mundane with nothing of interest, but it was peaceful. Simple. _Good_. “I need time,” she manages to say after a long pause. “To think it over. I-I just need to think.”

He nods and backs away to give her space. “Take all the time you need,” he says softly, cracking his neck to shed his demon form. “I’ll always wait for you.”

Eyes downcast, she tracks him from the corner of her eyes as he leaves through the front door like a normal human. Even though she’s alone, the silence around her is heavy with words unsaid.

 _I’ll always wait for you_.

She knows what that means. He’s condemning himself to an eternity of damnation without her, if she decides to remain a human. He didn’t mention it, probably to not pressure her, but she knows. What did humans call her circumstance again?

With a heavy heart, she slides down her bathroom wall and hugs her legs to her chest.

Soulmates. That’s what.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There isn't any exact art in this chapter but lilith's demon art always gives me life, but god these two gave me some good vibes for the chapter: ([x](http://lilithsaur.tumblr.com/post/161116146348)) ([x](http://lilithsaur.tumblr.com/post/161151402628/wips-que-nunca-terminar%C3%A9))
> 
>  
> 
> ~~there's smut next chapter, at fuckin last bye~~


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I UPDATED THE TAGS TO INCLUDE THE ONE KINK I FUCKIN LOVE THAT'S IN THIS CHAPTER BYE

She shows up to work the next day and barely acknowledges the fact that she’s been off the grid for almost a week. Her boss doesn’t mind; this is the first time she’s ever taken a sick day, not counting the time she went home sick, so he can hardly get angry at her. Jessika accosts her the moment she steps into the staff room and Rey considers pushing the girl away.

“Where have you been? I’ve been trying to call you for days!”

Rey rips her arm from her workmates grasp. “Nowhere,” she snaps, annoyed at how nosy Jessika is being. She tries to get to her locker, but Jessika keeps rattling on.

“I was so worried! Boss called and practically begged me to cover your shifts, and when that guy didn’t show, I thought he finally snapped and did something to you.”

She wants to snort. She knows now how dependant Kylo is on her, as well as how she can end both their lives in a heartbeat, but she forces herself to hum with disinterest. “Uh-huh.”

“So, did something happen? You never call in sick. I called and texted every day, I almost broke down your door trying to get a response. Where were you?”

On and on, her incessant questions were getting on Rey’s nerves. She wanted to sew the bartender’s mouth shut so she can never burden another soul with her rambling. With knuckles turning white, Rey slowly looks at the other girl and notices how lovely her hair is. It would make the perfect material to fasten her lips together.

“Rey? Are you listening to me?”

She begrudgingly nods, head lopping to the side. “Yeah, I am, and there’s nothing to say.” She brushes past the speechless girl and wonders if Jessika was always this annoying. It doesn’t matter though, Jessika stays far from her for the rest of the night and Rey could not be any more pleased.

But something’s different. What was once a tolerable job is now unbearable, and from the looks she’s getting from her customers, it shows in her drinks. The glare she sends them makes them second guess complaining, but there’s one customer who just _doesn’t take a hint_.

“Hey! You! What the fuck is this shit?” He slams his glass against the counter then thumps his fist.

She saunters up to him and drawls with disinterest, “What of it?”

He grabs her collar before she can react and hold her face close. “This taste like it came from the sewer.”

She holds up her hands in defence. “Hey, I make them as they come. If it tastes like shit them maybe it’s got something to do with the drinker.”

The splash of poorly mixed alcohol comes as a surprise, small cubes of ice smacking her forehead in the process. A hushed silence falls over the bar as she stands completely still, alcohol still dripping from the ends of her hair. With an incredulous laugh, she wipes her eyes and locks eyes with the man. Everyone is staring at her. She’s become a well known employee at the bar, and she’s drastically out of character, but she can’t find it in her to give a fuck. How can she after all that she’s learnt?

Quick as lightning, she grabs the man’s head, relishing at the intense grip she has on his hair, and slams his head into the tabletop. A shiver goes through her, and she does it again and again until there’s blood smeared over the counter and his nose is beyond repair. When she finally releases him, he falls back with a dizzying thud and a nearby group of women scream at the sight. Like bacteria, the screams travel until everyone is desperately trying to escape. Some are calling 911, others are shouting at her, with her boss being one of them. His reprimands fall on deaf ears though.

It was all so inconsequential.

Someone tries to stop her from leaving, her boss again she guesses, but a stomp to his foot followed by the cracking sound of bone is enough to make him release her with a howl. People part before her like the red sea, and to her, they are all just meat bags. Vessels with souls that will one day knock on her door.

She must have been particularly violent, she muses as blood has somehow gotten on her hands. If anything, it fuels her as a feral grin spreads across her face.

She feels it’s high time that Kylo gets his answer.

-

She swings her legs back and forth, her naked body daintily perched upon the edge of her kitchen countertop. Her hair is half up half down, parted in the middle with her neck exposed. She’s already summoned Kylo with a press of her fingers and it’s only a matter of time before he shows up. It shouldn’t take long, she muses. He’s always been punctual like that.

As expected, he appears before she can finish her thought. Not in a cloud of smoke like humans have so humorously come to expect of demons, but rather suddenly from the corner of her eye - it’s much more frightening to slide into their line of sight. That way they have no means of tracking where demons come from, and become forced into believing they’re constantly present.

Rey’s heart skips a beat for a different reason. Not fear. Never fear. First she sees his black horns, then his scar, then his heated eyes. She slides off the countertop and breathes in the scent of brimstone and ash that permeates the air. It smells like home and it only makes her want to get this over with faster. He approaches her with heavy footfalls and dark eyes. She stands naked before him, so there’s no misunderstanding of what’s to happen. With a gentle hand, he brushes a strand of hair that’s fallen over her face before stopping to cup her cheek. “You look good like this,” he comments, and it’s the most awkward thing for him to say. Rey merely raises a brow. Does he mean she looks good standing naked before him? He must sense her thoughts and quickly elaborates. “Your hair,” he says with exasperation. “It’s different. It’s always been in three buns but this...this is nice. It’s a nice change.”

“I felt a change was necessary, to start anew. Makes me feel young. I need to feel real again, like I haven’t wasted away for billions of years.”

He starts to undress, which isn’t much considering his attire, but he tries to make a show of it anyways. Always the pleaser. He keeps his eyes on her throughout, drinking in the way she watches him like a hawk. His robe falls off his shoulders and pools at his feet so he’s left standing in nothing but his tight pants and armbands. As he undoes his pants, his intense gaze sends a surge down her spine, the sound of popping buttons and pull of his zipper making her skin pimple. The tension is raw between them, neither leaving each other’s sights, and only increases when he rips his armbands off uncaringly. He wants as much skin on skin contact and for that she purrs with excitement.

Naked like herself, he stands before her tall and proud, like the prize he is. Thin lines crisscross and decorate his impossibly wide chest, each a reminder of who he is and what he means to her. His torso is a canvas of the years spent together, a timeline of their bond. Her smile broadens, if that’s possible - she cannot wait to add to what is already a very rich history. Her eyes land to the left of his chest and her fingers twitch towards the upside down triangle-like mark - _his_ mark. The mark of Lucifer. To be able to see it again is such a treat.

Before she can lay a finger on him, he takes her hands in his and presses his forehead against hers. It’s extremely intimate, and douses her fires in an instant. She calms down and the tenderness she only shows to him is there.

“Are you sure you wanna do this?” he asks with a low voice. “I can smell it on you.”

She lets out a snicker. “If I remember correctly, you found it very precious once as well.” A brilliant blush spreads across his face and he looks away. “Shh, it’s okay. I enjoyed taking it from you, and it’s only just that the roles are reversed.”

“I never thought I would have the chance to take your virginity,” he confesses.

“I didn’t think I would ever be mortal,” she says, deadpan, only to smile right afterwards. “But now that I am, let’s make the most of it, shall we?” She tries to go in for a kiss only to be stopped by Kylo.

“Hush,” he whispers. “Remember our first time together? You led me, took care of me, and made me who I am. It’s my turn now.”

The soft peck on her cheekbones hits her heart unexpectedly. She had summoned him with the intention of mounting him as she used to, rough and animalistic, but they have an eternity to do so. He’s right, this is a special occasion and it makes her, admittedly, nervous. She’s never done this with anyone as a human, so it must be different. It _has_ to be; their bodies are so weak and fragile. It’s then, as she stares between them, that she comes to realize that his dick is not of a human. Her eyes focus southward and it’s all she needs to break out into a cold sweat. He’s not even completely erect yet and it looks big enough to split her in two.

Her worries must be clear as day on her face because he cups her face with both his hands and leans close so only a small space separates them. “Trust me. I’ll be gentle. I’ll make this _good_.” He carries her to the bed and lowers her gently, head nestled against her pillows.

She’s expecting him to do something, kiss her anywhere, touch her somewhere, but he merely props his arm up and gazes down at her. He looks utterly enthralled. “Kylo?” she breathes.

He keeps gazing at her, eyes making minute movements that she can tell he’s memorizing her face. He takes her hand and drops a kiss along her knuckles. “It’s been so long since I could do this.” A kiss on her pinky. “To have you next to me.” Another kiss on her next two fingers. “To _properly_ see you.” A kiss on the tip of her thumb. “I just want to lay here and stare at you forever.”

He’s being overly sentimental, and usually Rey would roll her eyes and swat him, but it only embarasses her, forcing her to look away. “Stop it.”

He catches her face and guides it back to him. “It’s okay. I feel it too,” he murmurs before leaning in.

His lips against hers makes her realise they haven’t kissed yet. It’s innocent and modest, and a sigh escapes through her nostrils. Just like that, she feels her worries drain from her body and mind. His lush lips feel heavenly, and the tongue he runs along her bottom lip before slipping in makes her squirm. Their kiss heats up in no time, her stomach somersaulting as her tongue glides along his. The ache between her legs is  becoming unbearable and her hips shift and buck in response, but all he does is hum. He keeps his hands on her face, forcing Rey to rub her legs together in hopes of alleviating her need.

They eventually break from their kiss, but he keeps their noses touching. Being so close to him, she can see the golden flecks dancing within his eyes, swirling in the darkness before forming a thin circle. His hand finally moves from her face and drifts southward, his palms ghosting over her skin, and her nipples harden at the thought of what’s to come. She wants to arch off the bed and press herself against him, yank on his horns maybe, but his bulky body doesn’t give her much room to move. He’s just propped up on his elbow next to her and that’s all he needs to do to pin her to the bed.

He’s teasing, she realises when his hands ultimately reaches her groin - instead of rubbing her pulsating clit or dipping inside her warmth, he just plays with the thatch of hair that decorates her nether region. Her face is bright red, she knows it must be, because she can only imagine how desperate she must look. She can’t even look away from him, but why would she? The thin golden rim of his eyes is spellbinding. The beauty marks that decorate his face like constellations only makes him more addictive to gaze at. She just wishes he would stop his teasing and just _fuck her_ already.

He hushes her, sensing her thoughts, and says, “Don’t be so impatient. It’ll be worth it. I want you to feel what I felt when you took me for the first time.”

She has no choice but to nod helplessly. It _does_ feel nice, she admits, stopping her wild thoughts of him slamming into her, fucking her roughly into the bed, and leaving marks all over her body to match his, to enjoy his loving caress. She makes a noise at the back of her throat and the moment she does, his fingers abandon the tuft of hair and plunge inside her already wet cunt. Her eyes widen and she sinks further into the pillows, gasping for air as his one, now two, fingers move inside her. They stroke her walls, curling and massaging her sweet spot. She bites her lip when his thumb rubs small circles around her clit, fingers still languidly curling within her. “W-Was this how you felt?” she manages, eyes still locked on his.

He purrs and is the first to break eye contact, moving to pepper kisses along her jawline. “It was.” _Kiss_. “Your hand on my cock was wonderful.” _Kiss_. “It felt so nice, you stroking me, milking me, playing with me so lovingly.” _Kiss_. “Thumbing my tip.” _Kiss_. “Before you just took me in one go.” _Kiss_. “Deep into your throat.” _Kiss_. “Making me go wild _._ ” He pulls out of her, fingers coated with her slick, and smears it all over her groin. “Look at you,” he rasps, eyes on her once again. “The way you eat up my fingers, so wet for me that they just slip in so seamlessly. I can only imagine how easy it will be for my cock. You’ll feel so tight, like the virgin you are, but not for long. Not when I’m done--what do humans call it? Ah yes, when I’m done _fucking you_.” His fingers slip in for a thrust or two before pulling out completely. It drives her crazy, her hips jerking to chase his fingers, but they always escape and leave her wanting more.

Face flushed, she glares at him. “Kylo,” she warns. As much as she loves the undivided attention he’s giving her, she needs release of some kind. “If you don’t-”

“What?” he cuts her off. “What will you do?” He thrusts three fingers inside and draws needy whines from her. “You can’t do anything, Lilith.”

He repeatedly curls against her sweet spot, again and again so quickly that Rey’s eyes roll back in ecstasy. “Yessss,” she hisses through her teeth, chest heaving as she grinds her cheek into her pillow.

She feels his lips move along her neck, sucking and licking her column of flesh with his fingers still buried deep inside her. She doesn’t know when, she’s too preoccupied with sucking in air, but Kylo is on top of her and his fingers are gone. She looks at him sharply, and his eyes are pools of inky darkness ringed with gold. They glow brighter as he pushes in. First the tip, nudging against her wet lips, rubbing along her slit until he just glides in.

He’s a monster. She knows this and he knows this; there’s no way he can fit inside her as a demon, not in the state she’s in, so he stops and waits for her to stretch and adjust to his size. It’s times like this that Rey curses her virginal body, wishing it to be able to just _take him all_. She wiggles under him, breathing deeply as she tries to adjust for him. Inch by inch, he pushes forward and inch by inch, she feels herself stretching beyond belief. She gasps and tries to focus on him watching her. “It’s more uncomfortable than I thought it would be,” she stutters.

“I know. I know,” he repeats. “Just focus on my voice, telling you how incredibly small you are. You’re so small and yet I can feel you stretching to take more of me in. You’re a greedy thing, Lilith, you won’t stop until I fill you to the brim.” She chokes, clenching around him at his words. “Until I’m flush against you and you feel full to your throat. You won’t stop until I’m yours again. Do you feel it? _Rey_ ,” he breathes as he thrusts the last of him inside, or at least as much as can before settling deep within her warmth and slick, waiting for her to move or _do something_.

He watches her closely, eyes bright gold, as her eyes seem to go out of focus. Her light brown eyes deepen to a pitch black and her calm breathing turns into desperate wheezes. It’s then that he moves, slowly at first, shallowly thrusting as he pulls out, only to plunge deeply into her again when he almost slips out. As he gradually picks up his pace, her black eyes bleed to her white sclera, coating everything with darkness.

“Rey. Rey. Rey,” Kylo chants. “Lilith. Come back to me. _Lilith_.”

With a sharp snap of his hips, she blinks and gone are her black eyes that stretch from corner to corner. Now, a pair of gold rimmed black eyes look up at him and mirrors his own. The weight of her neck brace is absent, along with her crown and jewellry, but her horns are there, as well as the fangs she flashes when her mouth opens wide to let out a guttural moan. He pulls back and takes her legs to his shoulders, dropping tender kisses along her ankle and toes. The sudden affection feels jarring and doesn’t feel right, but before she can say anything, he licks his upturned lips, tongue dragging slowly over his own set of fangs, and pounds into her furiously. Each thrust is harder than the last, rawer than the last, hammering against her cervix until her tits bounce in time with his movements.

“ _Kylooo_ ,” she moans, feeling his strong arms wrap around her body to hold her close. “My lovely Lucifer.”

“That’s right, darling,” he says, voice muffled when he buries his face into her shoulder. “It’s me,” he grunts as he continues to pummel into her reddening pussy.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

 _Thump_.

Through the haze of her euphoric mind, Rey hears a knocking at the door. It grows more insistent and she only moans louder, trying to block out that _annoying noise_. Kylo doesn’t seem to pay any attention to it, he’s too busy making good on his promise, but it gets on Rey’s nerves. Fury starts to bubble up and threatens to overthrow the pleasure her mind is in, tainting their first time. The thought of that just makes her even more livid.

In a flash, her clawed hand snaps towards the door and rips it off its hinges with a large bang. She can vaguely make out police uniforms, probably there to arrest her for the little scene she left at the bar, but she’s growling and Kylo has stopped moving. He’s completely still, watching with rapt attention at her raw power, so she decides to make a show for him. With a smirk and a flick of her wrist, the bodies of the policemen pull apart, sockets popping as limbs fly in all directions before they can even scream. It’s an absolute mess, the guts and blood of the service men everywhere.

With shaking hands, Kylo cups her cheek, and it’s as he smears the blood across her mouth she realizes how far spread the carnage is. “So beautiful,” he says, voice low and husky before he hungrily devours her lips. The blood on his face makes their kiss all the more slippery, but the taste of blood just makes them growl with lust. “So wonderful.” He kneads her cheek with his strong nose. “So delicious.”

She paws at his face in a pathetic attempt to clean the blood off his face, only to spread it over his alabaster skin instead. “So messy, Kylo,” she scolds half-heartedly. “What has become of you these years?”

He lets out a rich, deep bellied laugh. “I’ve been laid to ruin, Rey. I’m hopeless without you.”

“I could tell,” she comments before hooking her legs around his torso and hoisting herself up, forcing him onto his back. His erect cock pops out and she sits on his thick length, gyrating up and down his velvety skin. “I’m a demon again and still, you’re hesitant to give me the fucking you promised.” She hoists herself up and squats over him, wrapping his pulsating cock with a strong grip to position him perfectly under her. She sinks slowly, pulling hisses from both of them, only to stop after a few inches. “See?” she says, panting. “You could only go this far when I was a human.” She sinks lower. “Look at me now,” Rey preens. “You forget how hungry I can be. You forget that I’m not a weak human, and that I can _take it all_.” As the words leave her mouth, she continues to descend, clenching as she does so her pussy lips flutter against his cock.

Rey grins, watching as Kylo chokes at the sight before him. It must be exquisite, to see the way her greedy cunt swallows him achingly slowly, consuming every bit of him. She’s forgotten how superb he feels flush against her, and rotates her hips when she remembers with a vengeance her favorite trait about Kylo fucking her. He must have realised the same thing because a look of pure excitement crosses his face, bucking up into her impatiently. Her eyes are feral and primal and golden bright when she starts to move, hips rocking back and forth. Her mouth drops open slightly as her hands roam across her perfect breasts, squeezing and massaging momentarily before moving southward.

It’s there at her stomach that makes Kylo jackknife into her roughly. Each time he thrusts into her, her stomach bulges slightly.

He grabs her waist with a bruising hold and holds her still so he can roughly fuck up into her. He’s obsessed with the sight before him, his monster cock buried deep within her and pressing against her insides. A human couldn’t take this, but Rey is no human. Not anymore. She’s his perfect demon and a voracious one at that.

Her hands continuously rub along her stomach, hands flat as if she’s an expecting mother, and she can feel the small nudges of Kylo’s cock against her palm. “Feel that?” she pants, pressing her thumb against her navel.

“Yeah,” he growls. “I do.”

“Chase me,” she commands with a giggle. The noise he makes as he bucks up is so savage that Rey can’t help but bare her fangs, hissing as his cock hits her target every time. Even when her thumb drifts upward, it only makes Kylo work harder and faster, eager to fuck her nine ways to hell.

With his hands on her hips, making sure they’re still firmly flush against one another, it’s only a matter of time before she hits her limit. And she wants them to finish in a very special way.

Like a snake, her neck cracks and her face morphs into her horrific death-like form. Her once smooth skin now peels away and hangs by a sliver of flesh. He may leave purple finger-shaped marks on her hips, but her claws are ten times more severe. As he continues to jackknife into her, she leans over and holds his shoulders for support, her sharp nails digging into his skin. He pays no mind to it, too preoccupied with watching her face near his. “You’re so beautiful,” he breathes, and he means it. One would find her ultimate form terrifying, but it only makes his chest throb and cock pulsate with untamed lust.

She opens her mouth wide and unhinges her jaw, the white of her bone apparent, and runs her tongue along the gnarly scar she’s bestowed upon him all those years ago. One long lick, then several smaller ones - she’s determined to clean the human blood off his face. Her bones rattle and click as she does, and her hair falls over her face so that Kylo can’t resist pulling on her brown locks.

Rey’s hips abandoned, Kylo’s hands card through her silky hair, catching the strands to yank her head back roughly. She sucks air through her teeth only to smile at his rough-handling. “Morph for me. It’s no fun if I’m in this form by myself,” she teases.

At her request, he lets out a wall shaking roar and his fangs elongate. His already wide frame grows even more, extra muscles of his back and shoulders appear and compared to her, he is truly a monster. His body is pristine white but his limbs are like charcoal, feet like an animal’s hind legs and hands becoming long like a spider’s legs.  Like his teeth, his horns lengthen amongst his black hair, but still curve like a bull. They’re just bigger. And stronger.

Just the way Rey likes it.

Suddenly, he flips her onto her stomach and penetrates her in one swoop. His growls are much more animalistic now, his mammoth-sized body crowding her small one so his head is next to hers. He licks the shell of her ear, only to howl when she grabs onto his horns fiercely.

“Is that all you got?” Her voice is cruel and cold, making Kylo freeze in his movements. “ _You fuck like a human_.”

He goes quiet and pulls out completely, the sounds of her slick on his cock unbearably loud. An involuntary whine escapes Rey’s lips when he does, only to gasp when his large hand cups her mound. He applies some pressure and his fingers happen to skim against her clit, making Rey choke on her spit. “Do you think a human could satisfy you?” he whispers. “Their tiny prick would barely reach inside you.” As he speaks, his thumbs her sensitive nub, faster and faster until she’s quaking beneath him. “All they would do is tease your slit, your wet opening, never able to reach your warmth. Not like I do.” With one last rub, he yanks his hand back. “You won’t feel as full as I make you,” he snarls, plummeting inside her so he's buried to the hilt.

Together, they gasp and crow. Rey eventually shifts up onto her knees for better access with Kylo following suit without missing a beat. She’s still holding on his horns, and each powerful thrust into her makes her skeleton-like hands slide over them. Again and again until she’s pumping and jerking his overly sensitive horns. While her hands are busy, Kylo nudges the hair covering her neck aside. He drops soft kisses and small sucks onto the symbol that glares up at him: his mark. While he has her sigil at the back of his neck, Rey has his, as a symbol of their marriage. The more he licks, the stronger a similar sensation forms at the back of his own neck. If he bites, he’ll also feel a bite on the back of his neck. It’s what connects them and strengthens their bond.

Leaving one elbow propped next to Rey, his other hand slides down to her abdomen, moaning as he feels the tip of his penis jab into his palm. “Full yet, my sweet?”

Full is an understatement. Rey’s positive she’s ready to _burst_. All she can do is nod shakily. “Good,” he purrs, his strong hand wrapping and holding the base of her throat as his long fingers play with the edges of her mouth. “I'm going to fuck that human stench from your bones, Rey,” he whispers, close to her ear so all Rey can do is moan to the sound of his voice. “As long as it takes until there's nothing left but my beloved Lilith.” At his last word, he runs his tongue messily over her ear and down her neck, making her skeletal toes curl.

The more he pistons into her, leaving her insides raw, the more it feels like his girth is widening. She’s ready to pop. She’s full to the brim and can barely speak, eyes long since out of focus. All she can do is grunt in response and hold onto his horns for her life. It truly does feel like he’s fucking deep into her throat and cunt at the same time.

And then, she feels his claws graze over her ribs, right where her seal rests, and her mind short circuits. The moans that tumble out of her mouth are wanton and breathy, and with the snapping of his hips and engorged thickness still stretching her, she sees white. She forces her rapidly slackening hands to keep a hold of his horns as her body unravels beyond her control. “Kylo. Kylo. Kylo. _Kylo_ ,” she babbles, and that’s all on her mind as his thrusts become jerky.

“ _Rey_ ,” he breathes before sinking his teeth into the back of her neck and finishing with one brutal thrust.

She’s drooling, she knows she is as she feels herself revert to her demon form. Kylo remains in his beastly form for a little longer, shallowly shuddering inside her to milk the very last of him. When he slips out of her, the sound is thick and vulgar and Rey knows it’s going to be a bitch to clean up. Except, she has no reason to stay around. As soon as the thought comes, she grins and drops her hands from his horns before snuggling into her sheets. He spoons her from behind and his still semi-hard cock is heavy on her thigh. It only makes Rey wiggle her butt against it, drawing a huff from Kylo.

“Are you really that insatiable that you need to go again so soon?” he asks, sleepiness already evident in his voice.

She chuckles weakly. “No, not until we get back home.”

“Good,” he sighs, slinging his arm over her face so she’s nestled into his elbow as he strokes her horns. It doesn’t have the same effect as Rey pumping his did. Instead, the comforting touches cradles her to the best sleep she’s had in a long time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> art featured in chapter: ([x](http://lilithsaur.tumblr.com/post/165281383668/devoted-demon)) ([x](http://lilithsaur.tumblr.com/post/165959736338/are-you-sure-you-wanna-do-this)) ([x](http://lilithsaur.tumblr.com/post/159291425543)) ([x](http://lilithsaur.tumblr.com/post/159289720133)) 
> 
> character design bc their demon insignia are v important: ([x](http://lilithsaur.tumblr.com/post/150796405148/more-demonsau-featuring-luciferkylo-lilithrey)) 
> 
> honorable mention to this art bc  _monsters UNF_ : ([x](https://reyloporn.tumblr.com/post/159284733181)) 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, here's the last chapter! i just wanted to give a HUGE THANK YOU to everyone!! this fic is the highest kudo-ed fic i've ever gotten and im just LHSDLGHSFG *CRYINGGG* T_T i can't thank you all enough! this started as a simple one shot and has now become this, i cant even *_* i sometimes wonder if this is real :O *SWEATS*
> 
> thank you very much to t0bemadeofglass for beta-ing and looking over everything, you a babe <3

She wakes up to the feel of lips against the mark on her back. She remains still, savoring the moment before Kylo realises she’s awake.

“I already know you’re awake, Rey.”

With a pout, she looks over her shoulder to see her soft-eyed lover. The sight of his hair sticking in all directions makes her reach for it, hands smoothing over his black hair before pulling him in for a kiss. “It’s lovely to wake up to you,” she says.

“It is, my sweet.” He drops a kiss on the tip of her nose. “Are you ready to go back, or do you want to lounge around here for a bit longer?”

“Mmmm.” Like a cat, Rey stretches and rolls over to face him properly. “What’s the rush to go back?” She pauses at the cheeky glint in his eyes. “What?”

Laughing, he nuzzles into her hair. “I have a surprise for you.”

“Oh? What could possibly pull me from this glorious moment?”

Kylo abandons her hair and moves to her ear where he whispers, ever so softly. “Snoke is detained and ready for your reckoning, my love.”

“ _What_.” She sits up in a flash, chest heaving as waves of rage and fury overcome her. “You said he was dealt with.”

He sits up and takes her hands in his, squeezing them slightly. “He is, but what husband would I be if I didn’t give you the closure you need?”

“A dead one,” she answers anyways as she swings her legs out of bed. “But nothing compared to what I’ll do to Snoke.”

“I wouldn’t expect any less, Lilith,” he says, switching to her formal title. “Your subjects await.”

With a wave of her hand, her skirt and bralette appear on her body once again, complete with her choker and diadem as Kylo fetches his own pants and robes from the ground. As he slips into his trousers, Rey crosses the space between them and stops him from pulling on his robe. Her hand presses against his chest, just above his left nipple, and just above his heart, if he had one. Her thumb skims along the thin lines of his tattoo that symbolises who he is - the Lucifer mark - noting how some scars she’s given him in the past always stop and never taint the mark. Forming a V with her index and middle finger, she holds it against his chest, more specifically, where the V of his mark is seen. “Victory,” she comments.

“That’s not what that stands for, Rey.” She rolls her eyes and gives him a look that shuts him up. “What will you do with this place?” he asks, nudging his head to where several dismembered limbs still lay as he pulls on his robe.

“What better way to leave this world than with a bang?”

This time it’s Kylo’s turn to roll his eyes. “That was a terrible pun.”

She pokes her tongue out and flicks her wrist towards a severed arm. “This will do,” she comments as the arm changes, stretching in five directions until it takes form of a whole body. She lifts her hand to cut herself when a strong hand stops her.

“Please, let me,” Kylo insists, dragging his lips and teeth over her wrist. Blood trickles down her forearm and drips onto the body. One, two, three, four, five and then six. The drops spread like it has a mind of its own, extending until the body is completely covered in red. Then, there is a bubbling of skin, large pops filling the room until the blood settles and a perfect copy of Rey lays at their feet. Kylo examines it closely, looking back and forth between the fake and real Rey. “There’s just one thing missing.”

He doesn’t flinch when she swipes across her body double’s throat, her hand precariously close to knicking him. He knows she wouldn’t, not unless they’re in the throes of passionate sex, which is where all his scars originate from. It’s really something to live with Lilith’s markings on him. He chuckles, and gets up, keeping his robe open to wear her scars proudly.

“Looks like we’re done here,” Rey says, snapping Kylo from his reverie. He looks down and the thin cut is now an ugly wound, deep enough so that her trachea is exposed.

“Wait, I have an idea.” Miraculously enough, there are five bodies lying around, so Kylo levitates and arranges them so they form a pentagram around Rey’s fake corpse. “Can you imagine what the humans will say?” The way they went on about demons is beyond hilarious to him.

Sharing similar thoughts, Rey can’t help but cackle. “Oh, they’re going to have a field day. It might even make front page news.”

And if it’s on the front page news, then there’s a good chance that it’s seen by a particular man who Rey had the misfortune of knowing. She grins maliciously. She could hardly wait to deal with him.

-

“This is him?” Rey asks, unable to hide the shock in her voice.

“I told you I took care of him.”

Before them is a pathetic excuse for a _thing_. It’s small and shrivelled up, but Rey can clearly see it’s eyes. They’re black and angry, unable to move or do a thing except dart around in a panic. As he should, Rey thinks as she picks him up and holds him at eye level. Even in her hand, he is tiny. “Snoke,” she states. “You have committed _terrible_ acts since you were banished from the Above. It’s one thing to anger the angels, it’s another to mess with me, ruler of all demons.” At the mention of his name, all the grievances he caused comes back in waves, leaving her huffing and barely able to contain her rage over the demon. It takes all her willpower to stop herself from crushing him in her palm. “ _You._ You’ll rue the day you decided to play me. To try and trick me. To decide it was a good idea to pluck an angel from heaven, and dangle him before me. Not that I’m not thankful, of course,” she corrects herself. “But never in your wildest dreams did you expect his soul to intertwine with mine. You thought you could control him, use him to reform this realm, MY REALM,” she roars, “from the way I made it. Not anymore. Once I sever your soul from this realm, you’ll become your favourite species.” Snoke’s eyes dart around frantically at her words. “That’s right,” she coos. “ _Humans_. Don’t you just _love_ them? It’s time to see the world you helped make. You’ll wish I crushed you in my hand, but that’s too lenient for what you’ve put me through.” Rey turns to Kylo who stands nearby. “How does that sound, darling? He lives as a human for eternity, reborn over and over again with no memories, apart from the ones that plague his dreams.”

Kylo’s arm snake around her waist and pulls her close. “I think he’ll go insane.”

“ _Excellent_ ,” she purrs, tilting her head up to meet Kylo’s open mouth. Their kiss is full of tongues and saliva, no doubt very awkward for Snoke to watch. She can feel his stone body shake from side to side in her palm. Tired of entertaining his presence, Rey breaks away from Kylo and morphs into her undead form. Her gold eyes glow and she hisses, her jaw clicking louder and louder until the thing that was once Snoke crumbles into a pile of ash. With a satisfied nod, Rey shakes her head and her decomposing skin tightens once again.

“Shall we deal with the ones who were none too pleased to see you return?” He’s eager, Rey can tell from the tone of his voice. She would be the same if she was in his position, and she’s ready to strip the traitorous demons of their skin, but she has one last thing she needs done before attending to her court.

“I’ll meet you there. I’ve forgotten something in the human world, but I won’t be long.” She flashes him a smile, but the frown is still on his face. “Don’t worry. I’ll be there.”

-

Rey watches him from the doorway, a sneer on her face as she remembers what the room’s occupant put her through. She is no longer a human, but being a demon doesn’t make her memories just _go away_. If she could, she would bring retribution to every being that harmed her mortal self in her past lifetimes, even if it was set up by Snoke, but they’re no longer alive. None, except for _him_.

Unkar Plutt.

Whoever thought it was a good idea to give him a job in foster care was clearly out of their mind. Or dirty, which is a possibility, given the state of the world, but now she has Plutt in her sights. Ending him will do nicely. For now.

The way he turns around in shock is something she’s not going to forget any time soon. His eyes bulge out of his already bloated face, a single chunky finger pointed at her in horror as Plutt tries to understand how she can be alive. “I-I saw you! In the papers! You’re dead!” He staggers back and bumps against his desk.

Rey doesn’t say anything, she only walks across the room, slowly like she’s about to pounce on her prey. Shaking, Plutt rounds the table to put as much space between them as possible. It takes all her might to refrain from laughing when his face becomes comically scared at the sight of her walking through the table. He lets out a feeble screech and backs himself into a corner. Perfect.

One foot in front of the other, she bears down on him, changing shape as she does. First her horns appear, then her golden eyes and claws. She’s only in her demon form and she can see a distinct puddle forming under the cowering man. She grins widely, showing off her sharp fangs, and goes in for the kill.

In a flash, her face melts into a corpse and the shriek that leaves her mouth is enough to bring Plutt to tears. He’s a sobbing mess and Rey forces him to look at her. She wants him to see, to see and go _truly insane_.

Her howl is deafening, but she knows only Plutt can hear it. It will only make him lose his senses faster. A bony hand grabs onto his face and her nails dig into his flesh. “Look what you did to me,” she drawls, mouth barely moving but her jaw clicking all the same. “Look what you **did**!”

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! No! I’m sorry!”

There’s a knock at the door and her howling stops. She can see a fellow coworker at the door before they rush over to Plutt. She steps aside and watches with satisfaction as he rocks in the corner, head thumping against the wall as he spouts nonsense. “S-She was here. Rey. She’s a demon! Help! Help me! There! She’s there! Can’t you see her? Why can’t you see her? LISTEN TO ME!”

Plutt’s cries fall on deaf ears as he’s pulled out of the room, probably to be taken to the hospital.

“Why didn’t you kill him?”

Rey turns to Kylo, who’s appeared by her side. “Because death will put him out of his misery. He doesn’t deserve that. He deserves to live out his life here, trapped on this world where no one believes him. Where everyone thinks he’s crazy. Where eventually, he’ll start to doubt himself and what he saw. But he won’t have the guts to kill himself. He’s too much of a coward, so when he does pass…”

Kylo brushes his knuckles over her cheek and pushes aside her hair. “We’ll be waiting,” he finishes.

-

She’s never been to the place where the Above meet the Below, she never had a reason to visit, but she feels compelled to thank the one who spoke to Kylo. The one named Leia. The closest thing an angel could call a parent. A mother.

Rey only has to wait for a few moments before an older woman in a white dress shows up.

“You must be Lilith,” the woman says, voice sardonic. “The one who made Ben fall.”

Leia’s use of ‘Ben’ doesn't shock Rey at all. She's wondered at times what the others called Kylo when he was an angel, and hearing _Ben_ feels weirdly appropriate. It’s a safe name, and if Rey remembers correctly from her time on Earth, a holy name.

 _Son_.

_Leia’s son._

All of the sudden, Rey feels self-conscious. She tries to look nonchalant, arms crossed over her chest as she looks around. “That wasn’t my fault.”

Leia lets out a chuckle. “No, of course not, and I never expected the demon queen would turn out to be his soulmate either.”

“Fate is a mysterious thing.”

A silence falls over them and grows more awkward as time passed. In all honesty, Rey’s not sure what she can converse about with Leia. They are literally worlds apart and she took her son from her. Analysing the older woman, there’s a tinge of sadness in her eyes. Oh, that’s right. The circumstances of Kylo’s falling.

Soulmates was always a pure concept. It doesn’t exist in her realm and understandably so. She’s lucky to experience such a bond, but it came at a price.

“Thank you for telling Kylo about Snoke,” Rey says softly as she turns towards the path that would lead her back to the Below.

Leia waves her hand at her gratitude. “We’re sorry for letting it go that far. And that you had to clean up our mess. And for what happened to you...Rey.”

She stops in her tracks. No one except for Kylo addressed her as Rey. She’s so used to hearing her name from Kylo, it’s different to hear it from someone else. It’s common knowledge to address her by her title, by Lilith, but she can’t find it in her to chastise Leia. She is technically her mother-in-law, even if she’s never had a mother of her own.

Rey nods grimly and starts down her path. Kylo is waiting for her, probably pacing in their chambers or destroying everything in his way, too awkward and nervous to see his mother again. Right before she steps back into her realm, she stops and without turning around, whispers, “I’m sorry about your soulmate.” She doesn’t wait for a reply and disappears back into her realm without another word.

-

He welcomes her home with a tight embrace and impatient lips. There’s nothing but chaos and destruction around them; the motionless bodies of demons scattered around them is all she needs to see to know how he spent his nervous energy. It’s always dangerous for a demon and angel to meet. There’s a stench of fear in the air, Kylo’s fear for Rey meeting Leia, and worry that one would kill the other. He’s a demon, but he clearly remembers what he had to do to become Lucifer.

His hands are already on her, one massaging her breast while the other is buried between her legs. She merely grabs onto his shoulder and directs his mouth to her shoulder, her hand rubbing his back in consolation. He freezes and half of his robe slips off. She continues to rub his back, kissing his pointed ears and earrings until he’s completely slack against her.

Then come the sobs.

They’re soft and quiet and he’s trying his hardest not to shake, but ultimately fails.

“It’s okay. She’s okay. You’re okay.”

-

“Rey.” She looks up to the sound of her name and dismisses the petty demons bowing at her feet. Kylo expends his hand towards her and beckons her to follow. “I have something to show you.”

Curiously, she takes his hand and follows him. He leads her somewhere far from any demons reach. It’s dark and intimate, wherever they are, with a gentle crackling of fire around them. One could say it’s romantic.

Eventually, he stops in an empty field of red ash. “Close your eyes.”

She shoots him a suspicious look, but complies. She hears his feet shuffle away from her before the telltale sound of a world map being pulled forward. There’s something bright shining down on her, she can feel it even behind her closed eyes. “Can I open them now?”

“Hang on. Okay, now you can.”

The sight almost takes her breath away. A giant sphere of Earth hovers above them and it must be nighttime as specks of lights glitter across the globe, shining down onto the field of ash and making them _sparkle_. It’s similar to what a field of fireflies in the human world looks like, and it’s simply delightful. “It’s lovely.”

Kylo moves next to her and laces his fingers with hers. “I figured this would be a nice place to keep tabs on the human world, for your...non-official activities.”

He doesn’t need to say anymore for Rey to get the gist. She lifts her hand and flicks her finger like she’s perusing a book. The world spins around slowly, causing more light to bounce around the room, but then something catches her eye. “ _There_!”

Kylo follows her finger and squints at what she’s pointing at. “No.”

“ _Yes_ ,” she insists.

“You still have things to attend to here.”

She rolls her eyes and blows a raspberry. “They have no choice but to wait on us since we are their rulers.”

“Oh, _I’m_ going with you on this?” He’d almost look insulted if it’s not for the mischievous glint that shines in his eyes.

“Of course! I’m not leaving you here alone. Where’s the fun in that? It’s so much more fun to mess with Snoke with both of us there.”

He pretends to think over it, lips in a frown with his brows knitted together, until Rey scoffs and pulls him along with her. “You’re so slow!” she admonishes. “Come on!”

He can’t help but grin as he’s pulled through a portal. She’s had a good few centuries of torturing Snoke, always alone and rightfully so. She needed to get all her anger out of her system. Now, she’s far more relaxed and playful, just like how she used to be.

But he’s glad that Rey has decided to bring him along on her excursions to Earth. That means she’s starting to tire of Snoke, and he has just the thing to spice up their playtime.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> art featured in chapter: ([x](http://lilithsaur.tumblr.com/post/167181709933/how-about-some-nsfw-before-i-go-to-sleep)) ([x](http://lilithsaur.tumblr.com/post/150608774383/in-the-morning-dont-go)) ([x](http://lilithsaur.tumblr.com/post/160758193268)) ([x](http://lilithsaur.tumblr.com/post/160931966438/continuaci%C3%B3n-de-este-doodle)) 
> 
> thank you again for reading!! it really means a lot to me!! <3
> 
>  
> 
> [(i also hc a lot of lilith's demon au art are their domestic times together and it warms my heart bc theyre so happy together ;-;)](http://lilithsaur.tumblr.com/tagged/Demon-AU)
> 
> (especially these r.i.p ([x](http://lilithsaur.tumblr.com/post/168879334193/d-e-m-o-n-a-u)) ([x](http://lilithsaur.tumblr.com/post/163933867263/many-thanks-to-awesome-ohthatbunnygirl-lovely)))


End file.
